Hermione Malfoy
by WhenSadnessTakesOver
Summary: The golden Trio returns to Hogwarts for their finale year and finishing N.E.W.T's, along with some friendly and not so friendly faces. Will Hermione Granger survive being married to Draco Malfoy, because of a marriage law? Or will she explode out of frustration? What will Draco crazed Pansy do? find out. Dramione, rated T for course language. see disclaimer inside.
1. Hi Granger

**Marriage with a Malfoy**

**Chapter 1: The new beginning**

**Authors note (please read): Hi, I live in Canada, Toronto and I absolutely love Dramione, I read it before, during and after school… I have considered writing as well as reading but it has never occurred as much. I have school and not much time, but I will write a new chapter ever two or three days, this story has come to me from many different stories I have read… I am not going to put any war nonsense in these other than the friendship, drama and forbidden love between families, if you are a Dramione fan, you surely know what I mean. I don't like war getting in the way of my favorite Harry Potter couple, which is never going to happen (sigh). Please read and tell me what you think, I am sorry this is too long, but if you have read it… I am so thank full J**

**Clearing things up… Dumbledore is not dead, Fred Weasley is alive, and everyone who died that we knew is alive, except Bellatrix, Voldemort and most of the very evil people. I will make clear who is and isn't throughout the story, but sorry… Sirius is dead. I need harry to feel a bit upset and enraged. Tonks and Lupin are NOT dead… I love them too much.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own harry potter, J.K Rowling does. And I love her for that.**

**Thank you to Tina, one of my best friends who inspired me to write. ILY**

* * *

Draco's POV:

As I was packing my trunk for my return to Hogwarts with the dumbass Dumbledore and the amateurs he calls "professors", I came across a picture that was taken with Pansy and Blaise, our sort of, goodbye's as we didn't see each other until during or after the war. I have talked to Blaise and seen him here and there but I was never fond of ever seeing Pansy stupid Parkinson, who threw herself at me until even after that picture was taken (by force I must add) and I dislike her, so much that I thought of praying for her death in the war, even though my mother disapproved of it in so many ways!

I never hated Pansy, but I hated how she always sold herself short, in thinking and accepting the fact that she is a whore…But I never ever dared jump into bed with her, otherwise I will never hear the end of it. I am not a git; I am actually a virgin… I don't know why people always imagined me shagging every girl I saw, that was only a false imagery for my "reputation" of a bad boy. Anyway, even though I don't like Pansy doesn't mean I am going to hate her, if she returns… mostly because Voldemort, bloody hell, his stupid riddle of a name still made me shudder, as I was saying, Voldemort lost (as I predicted) and the Malfoy name lost its fame too, leaving me with Pansy and Blaise. After Voldemort lost, my father became deeply depressed, and passing away shortly, even though he was my father, I never found that moment when I felt sorry for him, causing my beautiful and loving mother and I the pain we never deserved.

As for my mother she is as happy as ever living without the pathetic excuse of a husband. I now don't believe blood status, which is why I am going to apologize to the golden trio, mostly Potter, he did save my life, in the room of requirement and I am thankful. If it wasn't for Granger and Weasley Voldemort would be alive. Oh hell no, Too many disturbing thoughts now! i have to talk to Granger privately and thank her, if it wasn't for her i would be thrown into Azkaban and rot in there. on the trial of my mother and I, she defended us by saying we were forced to be on the dark side... since neither of us had the dark mark, we were freed and mother has been so different ever since, saying that she made a mistake doubting the girl, I too agree. Granger really opened my eyes and I felt terrible ever since, feeling what a prat I have been to her in the past years.

but now the war is over, and no one is in the way of me being nice to Granger and the two friends, who don't deserve her kind heart. Bloody hell, why am i thinking about Granger? Do I fancy her? No, no, no, NO! Though my thoughts were cut off by my mother, "Draco, darling come on down to eat breakfast before you have to leave!" shouted my mother in the sweetest voice she could out of her nervousness.

God I am going to miss her, ever since my dad she was the ideal mother, walking around apologizing and showering me with her love that has never been given for more than 19 years. I am now 21 years old and want to finish my N.E.W.T's before starting my new job, maybe an Auror, if they get over my surname; a Malfoy is not welcome in many places these days.

I raised my wand and said a rather common helpful spell, "Wingardium Leviosa." As the rather heavy trunk that was filled with my needs of all kind rose and swiftly went down the stairs to the dining area, a rather disturbing area to be around, after a certain snake ate a teacher I didn't like then, but still… that is not a place where I want to eat!

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" mother said with a sweet smile.

"Ok, I guess. The bloody packing didn't let me sleep for long though." I said realizing it a little too harshly, so I added a loving smile instead.

"Do not blame the packing. The poor house elf, Pippy had to do most of it. I know you're a bit nervous of returning but don't you worry, everything will be different this year. I promise you." She returned, I almost saw that famous Malfoy mischievous smile she wore when she knew something that I didn't, though I chose to ignore it with a shrug.

"Come sit down and eat something, I'll come with you to the train station, we will aparate as soon as we're done." She said all the while motioning me towards the chair.

"No mother, you stay here, I am almost 22, and I can handle myself. Plus I am running late, I'll eat something in the train." I said in a sweet worrying voice. She didn't have that much strength to aparate anymore, the cruciatus curse was used on her many times, and she just wasn't the same.

"Non-sense, I will come." She replied sounding a little hurt.

"Mother, I love you and I will see you soon, but there is no use in coming, we won't have much time to talk there anyway the train leaves in fifteen minutes sharp, I will see you at Christmas." I said as I leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek.

"Alright then, I love you. Be careful, just because the war is over it doesn't mean everything is safe. Especially since you're a Malfoy." She replied sternly.

"Yes mother. Goodbye." I said grudgingly, I don't like her babying me.

"goodbye." She said before I apparated to the familiar place I saw during the many years.

* * *

Hermione's POV

"Mione, come on. It's time to go!" shouted Harry from downstairs of the burrow. God I love it here, it's like my own old home, except now my parents are dead, and I don't have a home, which is why I am so grateful I have my friends, Harry and Ron have been so helpful and comforting. So has any other Weasley. Even though Ron and I aren't dating doesn't change the fact that he is my best friend way before the crushes. I blushed as I realized how crazy I was for him. But after the war, we forgot about our kiss in the chamber of secrets and all the weird things, we talked once and I said that I just want to be friends, he agreed as long as I thought about it further, and considered an "us". I have and I want an "us" but I am not surly ready for a boyfriend. He understands but I knew he couldn't wait, because now he has Astoria Greengrass as a girlfriend. I know I should be jealous… but I'm not, I don't think he should wait for me. I will maybe date him, once I am ready and he doesn't have a girlfriend. Anyway, Ginny Weasley is with Harry (of course), whoever didn't see that coming was a bloody idiot. They are madly in love and follow each other everywhere. That is what is happening right now in my confused head. Though right now I am excited to return to Hogwarts and complete my N.E.W.T's. I will need the best scores in order to get a job as an Auror, which is why I am dedicating this year to studying, since there is no he-who-must-not-be-named has literally exploded into dust, I will focus on my homework rather than saving the world.

"MIONE, WE ARE LATE!" shouted Ron, being in a hurry to see his girlfriend wasn't a surprise to her, so she packed the trunk and preformed the most simplest of spells (even though Ron had trouble with it at first), "Wingardium Leviosa." As the trunk floated down the stairs, Ron looked red and came towards me.

"I'm sorry Mione, I am just a bit nervous." Ron said sheepishly.

"What? Oh, no it's ok, I don't mind. I am nervous too." I said as I gave him a friendly smile.

"Thanks." He replied giving me a hug that lasted too long. I pulled away after what seemed like a minute.

"Sorry…" he said as he strode away shyly.

I smirked and apparated away to the familiar station that was always filled with joy and anxiety.

As I looked around I saw a certain blonde who made my stomach squirm. As he came towards me I felt my whole body turn into panic mode and I turned red with fear.

"Hi Granger…" he said shyly… Draco Malfoy just said HI to me? This is going to be an interesting year.

* * *

A/N: cliffy, I hope this is good, please review and tell me anything you would like, whoever to add… I have a lot in my mind and I hope I have people to keep me going J thanks


	2. The announcement

**Hermione Malfoy**

**Chapter 2- the announcement **

**Thank you for reading, I know I have only posted the stories first chapter yesterday, I would hate not to get going even when I have time. Pleaseee review and give me any ideas you would like, because this is a fanfiction and is made up into what we all like to read. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter**

**P.S: the beginning will start with Draco's POV before he talks to Hermione. Just saying…**

* * *

Draco's POV

As I looked around for friendly faces I only saw one bushy haired know-it-all Granger. Wow! She looks… good almost, he hair is tamed to make slightly wavy, it is much longer almost below her forearm, her breasts have developed and she has a fine ass, bloody hell… why am I thinking of Granger like this? I am becoming mad!

She looked different, but way more different without Weasley and Potter hanging around her like two lost puppies. I decided to, uhh… _apologize _about, "tormenting" her all through Hogwarts, and thank her for not throwing me in Azkaban. I am a Malfoy, apologizing is _not_ what we do… this is going to be hard, especially to a mud- muggle-born like her.

I started walking towards her, when she finally noticed me, she turned beet red. And a confused look on her cute face, wait… Did I just use the word _cute? _Bloody hell, no, no, no!

As I thought about the times I was mean to her, I got that bubbly, anger filled feeling. Mother calls it "guilt" which I guess I have to do well, otherwise it will make it only worst. I am such a git for being mean to her, but that was the old Malfoy, I am the new Draco Malfoy.

As I got very close now I feel, nervous… (when did Granger make me, Draco Malfoy nervous?) the only time I felt "nervous" before was in the presence of Voldemort. Ugh, how I loathe that name.

Bloody hell, what am I going to say to her? 'Sorry, for tormenting you all throughout your childhood and teenage years?'… 'Thank you for not throwing me in Azkaban to rot?'… 'I am changed now so don't worry, I'm not going to curse your balls off?'… What do I say?

"Hi Granger…" I said in a shy, un- Malfoy like voice that made me want to smack myself, 'HI GRANGER?' I am pathetic, is that all I could think of in all of the words I know? Why hasn't she responded yet?

"Hello, Malfoy?" she asked in a shy, confused voice.

"So… are you here for Hogwarts too?" I asked, fuck! Of course she is going to Hogwarts why what else would she be doing here in the train station that only leads to one place, HOGWARTS!

"Yes, Malfoy do you need something, because the train is leaving soon and I'd like to actually be on it?" She asked impatiently.

"Well… you see… I don't know how to say it…" I said frozen, I can't think of anything to say!

"I'm sorry!" I spat out. Not the way I imagined apologizing to her at all. She turned red and confused.

"For what exactly?" she asked confusedly.

"Uh, for being so mean to you in school all these years, I am so sorry that I called you a mudblood and I hate myself for it, I was under the influence of my bastard of a dad who didn't care about anyone but himself. I am sorry I ever did anything that hurt your feelings. I feel so bad every day, even worst when you defended my mother and I. so other than I'm sorry , I need to thank you, otherwise I would be in Azkaban rotting all alone…" I finished by taking a deep breath. She looked flustered but then a small genuine smile broke on her petite face.

"Look Malfoy, I defended you and your mother because I never thought you were evil. As you said, your father was influencing you and you had no choice but to follow his orders, I do forgive you but I don't think Harry and Ron will so easily, so you have to earn their trust." She finished by smiling.

"Thank you, I hope this year we can get to know each other, because the war is past us and there is nothing holding us back from being friends." I finished with a Malfoy trade mark smirk.

We were interrupted by the Weasel and Potter.

"Potter, Weasley." I greeted in a serious tone.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? Back to ruin our year by bullying us every day?" the Weasel asked in an angry and frustrated voice.

"look I've come to make peace… so let's all just-" I was cut off by Potter.

"We don't want to make peace with you Malfoy, this isn't just some fantasy, after all those years of being mean to us, calling Ron poor, making fun of my past and teasing Hermione of her blood status, you think we can just forgive and forget?!" hissed Potter in an enraged voice.

"Fine, but Granger here already accepted my apology, so speak for yourselves." I said before turning my heel and walked away without looking back.

* * *

Hermione's POV

As Malfoy left I felt a blush coming, Ron and Harry are not going to be happy, but Malfoy's apologize really blew me away, he, Draco Malfoy actually not only apologized but THANKED me too. Maybe he has changed… he even looks fairly hot, wait what? No, well… maybe, he is still a git fresh in my mind, so NO crushes…

Harry and Ron looked confused and waiting for me to say he was lying, but…

"I know guys, but yes… I accepted. He has changed, plus the war has ended and we should look past our differences and become at least tolerable to each other." I said proudly.

"NO! Hermione, don't you remember what he did to us all those years? He always was calling you a mudblood every chance he had?" Ron pleaded.

"Ronald, you are the only one calling me a mudblood right now!" I shouted angrily.

"Sorry, Mione… I got carried away. I didn't mean too." He said sheepishly.

"It is fine, but if you two are not going to give him a change, then don't. But I can do what I please." I said surly.

"But," Harry started but I cut him off.

"No Harry, come on now. We are going to miss the train to Hogwarts." I said as I held onto my trunk and started moving towards the big old and shiny train.

I saw Ron give a shrug to Harry and started coming my way with Harry not far behind.

The train ride was the usual but this time it felt shorter being our last time going on it. It almost felt like we wanted it to last longer.

As we stepped into the great hall for the back to school feast, we were excited as if it were just yesterday we were stepping into the great hall for the first time oohing and ahhing. And me going on and on about Hogwarts: a history.

We sat in our usual place as we waited until Dumbledore came up to his usual stand and waiting for all our attention, which he had very quickly.

"Hello, fellow Hogwarts students. We like to welcome back all the students, and welcome the first years who will be attending Hogwarts for the first time. To the 7th and 8th years attending again to finish their N.E.W.T's which were left unfinished do to the war, and give you all an interesting announcement. But first we will have to sort the new students in their houses…" he went on as I thought about the interesting announcement… what could it be? I looked around to see everyone looking as confused and anxious as me.

The feast seemed extra-long since everyone wanted to hear the announcement.

"Well that is the end of our welcome back feast, years one to six may exit and go to bed. I would like to ask year seventh and eight's to stay behind for my announcement." Dumbledore said, all the students left other than the seven and eight years.

"Now I may tell you of the new law that has been made by the ministry of magic. You see, since the war… the wizarding population has gone down, and in order to have more wizards, the ministry of magic insists of each male and female to marry and have a child with that person in two years, one year to be married, the other to have a child. We at Hogwarts are not fond of this idea, but have no right to object. The pairings will be made by a personality test that will match you up with the person best for you, and um… "Couples" have the right to petition each other rather than be with someone else. Thank you. And if you have any questions you may ask now." After he finished talking everyone's mouths were agape and some were even red as blood. Even I felt the like to vomit, so much for not having a boyfriend this year.

Bloody hell… who will I be paired with?

* * *

A/N: I just love cliff hangers, ok, so chapter three will be up tomorrow and sorry I took long in posting this... life of a procrastinator (sigh)


	3. The encounter

**Hermione Malfoy**

**Chapter 3- The test of love **

**Hi, I thank you for reading this story… it is my first so sorry if it isn't too good. But I have sooo many ideas, so hopefully it will all come together. I am not going to stop writing this story since I hate it when other people do. I am going to update two chapters today because I feel energetic.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, it belongs to J.K Rowling**

* * *

Draco's POV

"What?!" I shouted as I heard the news. I will NOT under any circumstances MARRY a person in two years let alone have a kid. I hate kids, their wining and interrupting my beauty sleep. No way in hell, I will go to Azkaban but not marry. And worst when I think Pansy is going to petition for me!

"Draky, we are going to make such a cute married couple, yay!" Pansy shrieked, HELL NO!

"Pansy, there is no way in hell I am going to marry you, okay?" I hissed to her.

"Of course you will, you love me. And I like you too, so we will marry each other." Pansy stated a little too proudly for my taste.

"NO! I do not like you let alone love. Just fuck off, I don't want to marry you and have Pansy babies. I rather rot in Azkaban!" I shouted, everyone at the Slytherin and Gryffindor table stopped what they were doing to look my way, with either an amused, scared or confused look on their face. Wow, Pansy looks worst of all. Like that stupid animal hit me in third year. And had the audacity to escape!

Pansy slowly got up and leaned in my ear, "You are going to marry me Draco Malfoy, you'll see, I always get my way." She whispered, but that bitch went off before I replied.

"Well then, she's got it bad." Blaise said with a Slytherin smirk plastered on his face, the things Zabini said always makes me laugh.

"Yes, but I am not going to marry Parkinson. Gods that will be the last thing I do." I said as I smirked back my trademark smirk.

"To be honest, I wouldn't either. Yeah she's our friend but MARRY the girl… I'm out." He said jokingly, of course he wasn't really joking.

"Let's head to the common room I am washed out. Long day, even longer with this news." I said with a big yawn.

"Yes, the only way it will get worst is if you get matched up with a Gryffindork… haha!" he said laughing.

"Yeah, but this year I am past all the blood status and house non-sense, we have grown and it will be rather childish." I stated hoping he would feel the same way and not leave me.

"Oh thank Salazar, I am past those to, I just didn't want to tell you, because I thought you'd freak out. But really, I don't want to get paired with a Gryffindor." He said with a serious voice at the end.

"You never know mate…" I said as I shrugged and walked away.

"You know what? I have to go talk to Snape, you go on ahead, I'll meet you in the common room." Blaise said as he started to walk in the other direction.

"Okay mate, don't be long… Pansy will find me soon." I said only half joking.

"No worries." He said as he laughed and walked away.

As I was walking with my head down, thinking that this is really how I am going to get married and have a family? I hate it, it's the most fucked up thing I have ever heard.

A thunder of rage hit thru me before I collided with something hard.

"Oof!" I heard her say, I looked up to see Hermione Granger on the floor in front of me, and so I bumped into Granger then.

"Here" I said as I gave her a hand, she took it and I pulled her off the ground, if that was me two years ago, I probably would've said something along the lines of 'good, the mudblood fell on the ground where she belongs…' I shuddered at the thought of that terrible sentence, mostly because I would have said the exact thing.

"Thank you." She said as she bent to pick up her books, hah… first day at school and she already has a dozen books. I tried to find a hint of sarcasm in her 'Thank you' but to no luck. She was being genuine; I guess she does forgive me then.

* * *

Hemione's POV

As I was walking down the hallway thinking of the marriage law, I bumped into something hard, very hard… I looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing above me; he hesitated before reaching his hand down. Hah, if this happened two years ago he would've said something like 'look at the mudblood; she finally realized where she belongs.', or something, but he apologized and I forgave so no point in living in the past.

I grabbed his offered hand and he pulled me up, I said a quick thank you and bent to pick up the books I chose from the library, I always read when I was worried, scared, happy or sad about something. And right now I am all of those things, so the more books… the more comfort.

"So, Granger what are you doing roaming these hallways at night?" he asked casually with a Malfoy smirk.

"Oh, I was on my way to the Gryffindor common room from the library, I picked out a couple of light reads." I replied just as casually, though he scoffed and replied,

"Light reads? These books are one of the biggest I have seen, you are a heavy reader." He said we a laugh.

"Well, I enjoy books. And with this whole marriage law rubbish, I need a distraction." I said sheepishly.

"No need to be shy Granger, I like books too, but those books are way too big for my taste." He said as he pointed to the books, some on the floor and some in my hands.

"Yes, but I have already read these before so, I don't really care." I replied proudly. The fact is that I have finished all these books more than twice, but I don't want to be a braggart, especially to Malfoy!

He looked surprised for a moment before laughing, "Granger that is crazy, more than twice? You really do love books." He said as he continued laughing. Though I am sure he is kidding, he doesn't seem to be making fun he's rather having fun.

"Sorry for laughing." He said when he saw my confused face, which was eyes looking around everywhere, me biting my lip and my fingers playing with my tamed curls.

"It's fine, I'm just worried for who I am being forced to marry, you know? I don't want to marry someone that I don't like let alone love." I said with a frown.

"Hey, don't worry. These pairings are not random, they are personality tests, so whoever is your match, you obviously have something in common with them." He comforted me with a smile.

I smile back and said, "I guess you're right, we'll have to wait and see who we get paired with , but I really hope it's not someone I hate." I didn't mean him; just hate in general, someone like Goyle, or Crabbe. But I saw the hurt in his eyes so I quickly fixed my mistake, "Oh, I mean someone like Crabbe or Goyle, not you. Sorry" he then softened and gave me a smile.

"It's alright; I don't like Crabbe or Goyle either. They were never my real friends only people who followed me around like to lost puppies." He stated with another smirk.

"Oh… What about Zabini then? Is he like Crabbe and Goyle too?" I asked hoping it wasn't too forward of a question.

"No, Zabini is a good guy, you should get to know him, he's past those childish things too." He answered nicely to my surprise.

"Yes, I would love to talk to him sometime, well it's getting late. I better go now to get some sleep. Classes are starting tomorrow." I said as I bent to pick up my remaining books, one was very heavy so Draco bent to pick it up for me, WAIT! Did I just call him Draco?! No, I do not like him. At all not even a little… Do I? My thoughts were caught off by _Malfoy._

"Yes…Me too. Good night and Granger you never know, maybe you'll be paired with the love of your life." He said with a funny expression.

"Maybe I will." I stated as I walked away feeling his eyes still on me, I didn't look back.

* * *

**A/N: So the next chapter will be the test and all, the pairings will be unexpected. Hehehe **

**Thanks, until next time, XOXO **


	4. The test of love

**Hermione Malfoy **

**Chapter 4- The test of love**

**Ok I said I am going to post another chapter today, so I am. Here is chapter 4… please follow, review or email me, I want your opinions.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… (Sigh)**

* * *

Draco's POV

"Mom, It's too early I want to sleep longer." I said as I felt someone shake me to consciousness.

The person giggled, oh no… only one person would giggle like a pathetic whore.

"Pansy, you have three seconds to get out or I will use Avada on you." I threatened. Only to make her giggle more, ha she thought I was bluffing, Malfoy's do not bluff when it's about the Avada curse. I reached for my wand and pointed towards her starting the curse, "Avada-"

"NO! Sorry, okay I'll get out. But you should know your late for breakfast, Dumbledore made an announcement about the law." She stated stiffly and slowly gliding towards the door, waiting for me to stop her. And I did.

"Wait, what did he say?" I asked clearly annoyed.

"Oh, well apparently classes are canceled today for the test, and we'll get the results at lunch. But we have to "bond" for the rest of the day with our "life partners"." She said clearly calamitous from the law.

"Alright, you may go now" I alleged stiffly. But she just stood there smirking (not an impressive smirk).

"You know Draky, I am going to petition for you, whether you like it or not." She rustled venomously.

"I am NOT going to marry you, Pansy get that into your hollow head, and stop calling me Draky!" I cried angrily.

"Fine what should I call you then?" she asked as if she just ignored the first part of my cries.

"Nothing, don't call me at all. Stay. Away. From. Me." I retorted.

"hmmp, you'll see DRACO MALFOY, I will be your wife and you'll worship the ground I walk on. Understood?" Pansy shrieked back into my face. She'll pay for that one.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT, YOU ARE A WHORE AND A GOLD DIGGER, I WILL SPIT ON THE GROUND YOU WALK ON. UNDERSTOOD?!" I have never shouted so loud at anybody. But nobody messes with me, especially Parkinson.

She was so surprised that I think she was frozen, then I took out my wand pointed it at her and said, "Get out, before I do something I'll regret." I ordered. She didn't hesitate this time; she opened the door and sneaked out. I felt flushed so I just got dressed and went to the great hall for the remaining time left for breakfast, to only find chairs and desks aligned like the O.W.L.S.; I assume it is for the tests.

Half of the students were seated and ready, including Granger, she looked the most ready out of all.

I sat down on the desk beside her and tried to get her attention. But she was obviously nervous about the test because she was only looking forward waiting for the rules. And shortly after Dumbledore stepped up and started talking about the rules, and I listened intensively.

* * *

Narrator POV

As Dumbledore started talking there were many nervous faces seen, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger being two.

"Welcome students, to the test of love. This test will indicate the person you will be married to and have a child with. The test implies of simple questions, there are no rights or wrong answers and you shall not be marked. This is personal and will only be seen by the ministry of magic. The results will be shown at lunch and you will spend the rest of the day with your soon to be mates. Tonight you all will move out of your house common rooms and will be given one to share with your partner. Before you have any 'smart' ideas, there is a spell placed on each room to prevent, "intimate communication" with your partners. You may choose a wedding date and plan it in any way you'll want. But it has to be within this year. I think I have covered most subjects, but if you have any questions…" before Dumbledore finished his sentence Pansy Parkinson's hand shot through the air.

"Yes, miss Parkinson?" Dumbledore asked.

"Professor, I think you mentioned a petition with whoever you'd like to marry?" Pansy said smugly looking at Draco's direction.

"Ah yes! Thank you for reminding me. The rules are, if you are in a relationship with somebody, you can petition each other, you have to do the test, but at the bottom. You will right who you petition. You don't have to, only if you want to." He stated calmly with a knowing smile.

"But what if the other person isn't petitioning you, will you still get paired with them?" she asked anxiously.

"There is little chance of that, surly because otherwise they'll find out your pair instead." He replied, meaning no, they wouldn't.

"Without further ado, let the test begin." He said, and with a clap of his hands the tests appeared on each desk.

* * *

**Hermione's test**

**_1- When you have a child, would you prefer female or male? How many?_**

_Hmm, I don't know… I think I would like one boy, because one is the most special. _

**_2- What is your favourite colour? _**

_That's easy, I like green and red. They remind me of Christmas color, I love Christmas._

**_3- Are you a party female/male or an at home person?_**

_That is easy, even though I seem like a bookworm, I fancy going to parties… just ask my friend Ginny._

**_4- What do you want to work for when you grow up?_**

_Easy, I want to be an Auror._

**_5- What house do you hate the most? _**

_I am a Gryffindor so hate Slytherin the most._

**_6- What is your favourite fruit and snack? _**

_I am a sucker for pomegranates, and I love pomegranate cake, I buy from a muggle store._

**_7- How did the second wizarding war affect you?_**

_Well, it affected my family the most. My parents passed away._

**_8- How do you feel about this new ministry rule?_**

_How I feel? I feel that this test is way too personal and none of your damn business, if I wanted to marry and have a child, I would've done it!_

**_You have finished the test, thank you for your answers and we hope your mate will be one you'll love… if you'd like to petition for someone there is space below. Good day!_**

* * *

**Draco's test**

**_1-When you have a child, would you prefer female or male? How many?_**

_One boy to carry the family name, one is more special._

**_2- What is your favourite colour? _**

_ Green and red, they remind me of Christmas, the only time I get expensive gifts other than my birthday._

**_3- Are you a party female/male or an at home person?_**

_I love parties. _

**_4- What do you want to work for when you grow up?_**

_ An Auror _

**_5- What house do you hate the most? _**

_I am a Slytherin; I am raised to hate Gryffindor's _

**_6- What is your favourite fruit and snack? _**

_I like pomegranates mostly, and pomegranate cake. Once my father passed away, my mother got it from a muggle shop which has the best pastries._

**_7- How did the second wizarding war affect you?_**

_My family was affected most, ordinarily because my father passed away._

**_8- How do you feel about this new ministry rule?_**

_Hah, shit… that is how I feel. You can't force someone to get married and have a child. That is called using people! Fuck the ministry._

**_ You have finished the test, thank you for your answers and we hope your mate will be one you'll love… if you'd like to petition for someone there is space below. Good day!_**

* * *

Hermione's POV

That test didn't have one good question, full of rubbish… I am going to get paired with an owl with that sort of test, what am I going to do?

I am going to marry a weird prat!

"Mione how was the test?" Harry asked.

"Terrible, the questions were absolutely rubbish. How am I going to get paired with someone with those questions?" I replied angrily.

"I know, but I petitions Ginny and Ginny petitioned me. So I am not very worried." He said realizing he wasn't any comfort he brought Ginny up.

"Hermione, don't worry. I know it's hard to believe but the ministry isn't stupid. The questions are clearly based on some level to find your match." Ginny comforted me.

"Thanks Gin, your right, I'm being stupid. I will get a good mate." I said, though I felt the butterflies in my stomach still there.

* * *

Draco's POV

Wow, the test couldn't be any more fucked up, in any way… I really am going to marry Pansy aren't I? Bloody hell!

"Hey mate, how'd you do on the test?" Blaise asked as he came up to me.

"Codswallop, what kind of test was that? I'm going to end up getting married to Pansy and making little annoying Pansy's." I replied coldly.

"Ew Draco, you had to put the little Pansy idea in my head, how am I going to sleep at night mate?" as he made a disgusted face, he always made me laugh.

"I don't know, even if you do, it will haunt your nightmares…ohhhhh" I mocked him in a ghost voice, which made him laugh.

We stopped laughing the second we saw Parkinson walking our way Bloody hell; this is going to be a mood killer.

"Hey Draky, how was the test?" she asked in an attempt to turn me on, which didn't work.

"Sod off Parkinson." I said in a deadly tone, god I really hate her.

"Aw, so we're back to surnames now? Ok Malfoy, just so you know I petitioned for you, so be ready to be my loving husband." Clearly ignoring my resentment, leaning forward and kissing my cheek really ticked me off.

"You hear me and hear me good whore, I won't marry you if it means I'll lose my magic!" I stormed away after that.

Blaise came rushing after me and pulled on my arm, "It's alright mate, slow down. She can't get you down, your Malfoy and she's Parkinson." Blaise shook me as if to wake me up.

"Your right mate, but she is such a Whore even more so than last time we saw her." I replied a little agitated.

"That's because the war affected her too, but she was a whore from the core, now she is less under control." Blaise stated, he was right; I am not going to let her get to me.

Blaise looked at his watch and panic rose on his face, "its lunch, test results, come on Malfoy, Hurry." He took my arm and jerked me away.

* * *

Narrator POV

As lunch went by, practically no one ate, well except for Ron Weasley he can always eat. Everyone was too anxious to even look at anything. Both Draco and Hermione felt sick to their stomachs, Hermione was afraid she'd be paired with someone horrendous, and Draco was worried he's mate would be Pansy, both were petrified.

Dumbledore stood on the stand and cleared his throat,

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to give you the results for the test you recently took. Now these pairings were made for a reason, so don't jump to conclusions about how you have nothing in common, this afternoon you have to talk to your mates and go over the questions and your individual answers, without further question. The results!" and with a wave of his hand, each person got a letter.

* * *

Hermione's POV

Hermione looked at the letter in front of her unopened; she didn't have the strength to move.

"Yes! Harry I got paired with you." Ginny squealed happily giving Harry a kiss.

"I-I got Pansy Parkinson, a-a Slytherin, Bloody hell." Ron whispered, poor Ron, nobody could get worse than that.

I opened my letter slowly to look upon a name more horrifying… my mouth went open but I couldn't speak,

"Mione, who did you get?" Harry asked… no answer, I closed the parchment and handed it to him.

* * *

_Hermione Jean Granger, we have here-by gave you a mate:_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_You may object to marriage with him, but the consequences are Azkaban or worst._

**Minister Fudge**

* * *

Draco's POV

He couldn't look, no he wouldn't look, as he looked up he saw Pansy's face frozen with horror, bloody hell, it wasn't him. He had to be sure though.

"Cat caught your tongue Pansy?" I asked innocently.

"I-I-I'm paired with, with… with Ronald Weasley," she let out a sob and ripped the parchment in half.

Hahahah, she's paired with the Weasel. No one can get worse than Ron Weasley.

I opened my letter to see the name that is worse than Weasley.

"Draco, who did you get?" Blaise looked up to see my face frozen in place; he took the parchment out of my hand and stared at it in disbelief.

* * *

_Draco Lucius Malfoy, we have here-by gave you a mate:_

_Hermione Jean Granger _

_You may object to marriage with him, but the consequences are Azkaban or worst. _

**Minister Fudge**

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so that was a longgg one, and a hard one. I am so tired. please review and I'll more. thank you.**


	5. I'm willing to Marry you

**Hermione Malfoy **

**Chapter 5: I'm willing to Marry you**

**Chapter five today, okay… so today I am feeling like shit. I got a HPV shot at school and I can't move my arm. But I am still typing with one arm, so this is probably going to be a short chapter. Perks of being a girl, (extreme sarcasm)**

**Re-cap: everyone did the test and weird pairings were made, of course we all knew Hermione and Draco would get paired up hence the Dramione and title Hermione Malfoy. I am babbling yes!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine. Blah blah blah**

* * *

Hermione's POV

I was still frozen in shock, Draco Malfoy, my husband. My child's father… it couldn't get any worse than that. Yes, we talked and agreed to be acquaintances if more, friends. NOT a couple!

I couldn't move, talk or even blink, for a second I didn't know if I was even breathing. I could hear Harry and Ron trying to snap me out of it, but I didn't hear Ginny's voice. Hah, she must be in shock mode as well.

"Hermione, Please answers… are you dead?" Ron pleaded, wow… very subtle 'are you dead?' really Ron.

"Hermione, come on. It's going to be fine, promise. Just please answer us, I thought you and Malfoy made peace? Let's start from there." Harry pleaded back more gently than Ron.

I felt myself blink a couple of times, "Mal-Mal-Malfoy, Malfoy is going to get married to me," then realization hit me and I started to giggle, sounding mad, I continued my sentence, "there is no way in hell Malfoy is going to marry me, I bet he'll give his magic away than to marry me. See, I'm alright…" I started laughing again.

"Harry, I think she's gone mad, should I take her to Pomfrey?" Ron whispered… but I heard anyway.

I suddenly stopped laughing and said, "Ronald Weasley, I am quite alright. I feel a bit woozy and I suddenly can't feel my eye-"

And I on the floor, on display, fainted. I saw blurry Ron and Harry rushing to my aid, but I blacked out before they could get to me.

* * *

Draco's POV

Hermione Granger, m-m-my wife? Me, Draco Malfoy her h-h-husband… uh… yeah we talked and became friends, but marry the girl NO!

"Mate, come on, it's been fifteen minutes since you went into shock mode, look Granger isn't moving either, waiiit… yep she just fainted," Zabini started chuckling and my head snapped up to see Granger on the floor, and Potty and Weasel rushing to her aid.

Wow, so she is that appalled by me huh? Wait, why do I care?

"Zabini, what do I do? I can't marry Granger." I stated hesitantly.

"Why not, I thought you were over blood statuses?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, I thought about apologizing or asking her to sit with me in potions, not MARRY her!" I shouted.

"Calm down Draco, let's go get Granger. We wouldn't want her dead now would we?" Blaise asked only half joking…

"Is that a trick question?" I asked, fully joking. He looked at me funny, "fine, let's go." I replied. Turned my heel and went in the direction of her fallen body, but it wasn't there. Huh, Potty and Weasel probably just took her to Pomfrey.

As I arrived to the hospital wing I saw Weasley outside waiting with the boy who just wouldn't die, as much as it pained me I had to go up to them, not noticing Blaise was behind me the whole time I went up to them.

"Um, Potter… is she ok?" I asked very awkwardly.

"Uh, she's fine. Just under shock of you know, the law and all." Potter replied just as uncomfortably.

"Potter, I know I have to marry Granger, I read the damn letter too you know." I snapped, who does he think he is?

"I know you read it Malfoy, and I know you're probably going to Azkaban instead of marrying Hermione, right?" he asked knowingly, but no. Maybe being married to Granger wasn't going to be terrible. Sure he tormented her, his whole life, but the war is over now and no one would stand in our way.

"Actually potter, I plan on getting married with her, yes we're not very friendly, but this is the law. And I quite frankly think I'm not stuck with Parkinson." I stated happily, I really am, Granger compared to Pansy is gold.

Weasley and Potter's mouths hit the floor and I shrugged casually walking past them.

* * *

Hermione's POV/ Draco's POV (at the end)

As my eyes opened the finale events played in my head, the test, the results, the faint. Oh no! it wasn't just a nightmare. I started to get up and leave when Mme. Pomfrey came rushing over, "Ms. Granger, you have fainted and blacked out, you need to stay the night at least." She fussed.

"Oh, no. I'm just fine. Really I have homework anyway." She lied

"Are you lying to me? I know well enough that classes were cancelled today-"but she was cut off by a familiar voice,

"Hermione needs to come back because her homework is to get to know her mate better, who is me. I'll take great care of her, no worries." The realization hit me like a dragon. Malfoy was my mate, which was Malfoy. Malfoy just helped me.

"Y-y-yes, right, Malfoy turned out to be my mate, he he." I gave a fake laugh to make it convincing to only get eccentric looks from Pomfrey and Malfoy.

"Hmph, fine." Replied Pomfrey as she stomped away.

"Thanks Malfoy… she was getting very annoying.

"Oh, yeah, right, not a problem." He said playing with his fingers.

"So, we were uhh… p-paired together, eh?" I asked breaking the silence that seemed an hour long.

"Yes, about that, see Granger." He started but I knew what was coming, he was going to refuse.

"I know what you're going to say Malfoy, so save it." I started,

"No, see. I don't know how to say this but, uhh-"

"It's fine, I know. You don't want to touch or associate with a mudblood like me." I said

"What, NO?!" he replied a little nervous.

"No really, you're going to tell me that even though you apologized you'd rather give up you magic than marry me, and have a baby." I took a deep breath to continue but he just covered my mouth.

"Look Granger, I want to marry you. Not want to, but I am willing. Yes we are different and not best of friends. But face it, we have to marry for the law, so I am sort of glad it's you and not Pansy." Before he could say more, her eyes widened in shock and she fainted again.

Well, this is going to be fun…

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end... i'm sorry its not long, but if you read the top, you'd know i have to actually type with one arm and I am tired. Also i'm sorry i used "eh"... it's not british, but uhh, see that just comes naturally when your Canadian :P**


	6. Getting to know you

**Hermione Malfoy **

**Chapter 6: Getting to know you**

**A/N: Ok, so last night, I slept for 4 hours, since I live in Canada and the stupid hurricane Sandy came our way… out of fear I was wide awake… so I really don't know if I can post this tonight sorry... but I will try my best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter anything, but I'd be damn happy if I did and probably put Dramione in there… no joke**

* * *

Hermione's POV

My eyes started fluttering open and I remember I fainted or blacked out, I don't know. I can't believe Malfoy said that, not okay! First he bullies me to me crying every night and feeling insecure and then he nonchalantly apologized and now he says he's willing to marry me, what does _willing_ even mean?

My eyes fully opened to see Malfoy standing over me with a smirk on his face, "you really have to stop fainting Granger, I can't waste my time waiting for you to come back to consciousness you know." He joked; I think it was a joke…

"This is not funny Malfoy, tell me what you meant by willing… am I being documented? Is this some kind of joke?" I asked looking around for any Slytherin.

"No, it's not a joke. Now calm down, will you? I'll explain everything." He said softly… too softly.

"Fine, make it quick." I said obviously frustrated.

He took a deep breath and started, "Look Granger. You and I both know that this law is nothing we could get out of. We are going to have to marry this year whether we like it or not," he sat down and continued, "and well, with your intelligence and my miraculously gorgeous features we could work. Even though we had one good conversation I think we'd be better off with each other than you with Goyle and me with Pansy… what a nightmare." He finished. I stared at him, not from the shock, from hit good point.

"What about your _pureblood_ family?" I asked putting emphasis on the pureblood.

"Well, my father is rotting in hell. And well my mother quite likes you. You did save her from Azkaban after all." He finished with a smirk.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry about your father." I said apologetically.

"Please, I couldn't care less." He snapped…

"O-okay, I'll do it." I said shyly.

"Do what?" he asked actually confused.

"Umm… go along with," I took a deep breath, "with the marriage test." I said in a low whisper.

"What was that Granger?" he asked, he clearly heard it the first time.

"I'll marry you okay? Urgg, you insufferable Git." I shouted.

"Don't freak out Granger," he smirked and said, "You might faint again."

I stood up and walked away hitting him hard on the shoulder.

"Hey, we have to spend the rest of the day together, where do we go?" he asked.

"Umm… the room of requirement obviously not Gryffindor or Slytherin common rooms." I answered unflappably.

He nodded and followed behind me… well I didn't ever imagine this happening in my nightmares.

* * *

Draco's POV

So, he was really going to marry Granger? Wow, mother is certainly going to be surprised. Who knew? Not me.

We reached the room of requirement and the door appeared, we stepped in seeing our house colors combined looking like our common rooms, a fireplace, a big couch, coffee table with two mugs of butterbeer placed on it.

We awkwardly moved to the couch and sat down,

"I think we should talk about our answers now." She stated.

I nodded in agreement and took a deep breath, "what was your answer about the first question?" I asked.

"Well, I said I wanted one boy, because one is all the more special and I am not very girly to have a girl…" she said coolly, while my answer was the same, I stared in shock,

"M-me too, one male." I said suddenly feeling my stomach in knots.

She looked at me with the deep brown eyes in horror, "what about favourite colour?"

"Green, of course and red, because… because they remind me of Christmas and that is when I get the most presents, even as a child." I stated waiting for her to answer.

"I said green and red too, because…because it reminds me of Christmas, wow… so our answers were identical?" she asked sounding scared.

"We are not done yet, what about the party question?" I asked hopefully

"Um… I said I like parties, even though I seem more like a bookworm." She said worryingly.

"I just said I love parties." I itemized, she is a party person huh?

"Your ideal career?" she asked.

"Auror." I said simply.

"Same." She whispered.

"Your favorite snack and fruit?" I tested.

"Well, I love Pomegranates and I adore this pomegranate cake they have in this muggle restaurant.

I cringed, that were my exact words.

"What is the name of the bakery?" I asked being inpatient.

"It's called Rose… that was your answer wasn't it?" she said knowingly.

"Yes, exact same store too. Pfft this is ludicrous." I said

"How did the war, um… affect you?" she asked

"Mostly my family, even though I didn't love my dad and he tortured my mom, without his presence we feel different, more like we don't know what to do with all this freedom." I replied.

Her jaw dropped which meant her answer was that too…

"Me too, my parents both died, I used obliviate spell on them and sent them to Australia with different names, but… but they found them." A tear slid down her face and she rubbed it before it went noticed. I never knew she obliviated her parents because of their safety. The chance they wouldn't remember her is high, but she was strong and did it anyway. Wow.

"Sorry, about your loss." I said sadly.

She smiled and said, 'thank you, but I'll be fine." She meant she's not yet, or is healing. I feel a little sympathy for the girl. What has the world come to?

* * *

Hermione's POV

At the thought of my parents I wanted to burst into tears, the wound was still fresh and I still needed time, so I changed the subject.

"Look Malfoy, we don't need to finish these questions there a load of shit. Let's just tell each other about ourselves, freely, whatever you want." I said

"Alright, so I am Draco Malfoy, a pureblood. My Patronus is a Dragon, like the rain, mostly when it's cloudy. Nothing personal just the fact that, that's the time I feel like I can cry or be upset and blame it on the weather. I love presents, I always wanted to not have anything to worry about, at least a day where I am free and careless. I am against house elf abuse, but I do believe in house elves. I always wanted to be an Auror and prevent something like a war from happening again. I love flying and quidditch, and I love my mother. Which I am proud of admitting." I finished with a smirk.

"Oh, okay… well my turn I guess." She took a deep breath and started, "Well, I am Hermione Granger, a muggle-born who has been teased her whole life about various things. I love rain days also because it gives me a chance to cry and get wet… I hate when people throw themselves at each other and I absolutely hate cheaters. If you can't commit then don't. I lived at the Burrow for a while; the Burrow is the Weasley house. And I unequivocally love books. Because they make me forget about what I am doing or what is happening in the real world and just smile for once. No one understands why I was such a know-it-all… it was because I was called stupid and dumb when I was smart… so one day I stopped hiding my intellect and just showed everyone that I DO know the answer." She finished with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry I called you a Know-it-all I didn't know the reason behind it." He apologized.

"It's alright." I replied warmly.

"You know Granger… being married to you isn't going to be half bad. At least you can hold up a conversation." he said smugly.

I opened her mouth and he cut me off, "I know, you forgot to add, 'I want to marry a man who can hold up a conversation'. Me too" he said, a moment of silence endured before we were laughing so hard that our stomach hurt.

So this is how it feels like to have someone understand you. It is a good feeling.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit, umm... boring.. i am sooo tired i cant keep my eyes open. but i promised a chapter a day so here you go.**


	7. Moving in

**Hermione Malfoy**

** Chapter 7: Moving in **

**A/N: Hiii, happy Halloween… even though it is kinda overrated and I didn't go trick or treating... in my defense it's my mom's birthday… yes, she was born on Halloween 3 **

**So this chapter 7 and I am sorry it's late again, I sorta passed out, haven't slept in like three days, too much thought in my head… wat evs. I'm sorry I didn't finish this yesterday buut my homework is piling up.**

* * *

Narrator's POV

A week passed since the test of love occurred; a week had passed since Hermione fainted twice. And a week had passed since she and Draco agreed to get married. Now a week later, Hermione and Draco are friends, enough to talk to each other at least… will that ever change?

* * *

Draco's POV

It had been a week since classes had started, they were normal subjects that I found extremely easy, and nothing had changed except the fact that Granger decided to marry me. We have talked a few times since we had that big conversation but not very much.

As I got ready to go to the great hall for breakfast, I wondered about the classes Dumbledore mentioned, were they going to start after the wedding.

"Hello Draco? I haven't talked to you since Wednesday, where have you been?" asked Blaise as he stood up from the Slytherin couch walking with me towards the portrait.

"Actually mate, this week's been kind of a blur, everything has changed, um… Granger agreed to get married to me, because of the law of course." I replied waiting for Blaise's horrified expression.

Instead he smirked, "I knew that would have happened mate, it's bloody obvious. Plus, you said it in front of me to Potter and the Weasel… I figured she'd say yes, since the marriage law isn't going to change anytime soon." He said. When did Zabini turn into such a smartass?

"Oh, yeah, by the way mate, who were you paired with? I forgot to ask. With the shock and all." I said sheepishly, I've been so selfish that I don't even know what who my best mate is going to marry.

"Oh, well umm… you see… Luna Lovegood." He blurted out; there was a second before I fell on the floor laughing so hard that I actually felt pain in my stomach.

Blaise scowled and went for the door, but I stood up and followed…

"Piss off…" Blaise muttered

"I'm sorry mate, that wasn't very supportive now, you'll be fine, Loon- I mean Luna will be no trouble in the pleasing department." I comforted him, but to no avail, he was still upset… who wouldn't be?

* * *

Hermione's POV

I have had the weirdest week yet… but sitting here with Harry and Ron calmed my nerves a bit, they always comfort me in the best ways.

I think now is the best time to tell them I decided I want to marry Malfoy, not want but… er, _willing, _"Ehem," I said to get Harry and Ron's attention, which worked, they looked my way and I continued, "Well, guys… I need to tell you to something, I, uh… agreed to married Malfoy. For the law." I said shyly thinking I was off the hook until I saw Harry and Ron do a spit take in front of each other with the pumpkin juice in their mouths.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald Weasley you will Not talk to me that way!" I shrieked angrily, how dare he raise his voice at me?

"I'm sorry, but Mione, you can't marry him, he's a git and always has been." Ron pleaded.

"Look Ronald, I have to get married anyway, due to the law, and Malfoy really is the best choice, due to our intelligence. And well, we have a lot in common. This marriage will be nothing more than friendship." I assured him

He looked at me hesitantly and nodded. "Okay, but be careful. Harry and I care about you and we don't trust Malfoy." He said, making me role my eyes.

"Hermio-" Harry was interrupted by Dumbledore clearing his throat.

"Students, the marriage law, insist of you moving in together in one common room. So tonight you shall be given one with your partner, also sharing, uhh… a room. The coupling classes will start tomorrow morning and everyone in this program is to be expected there on time." He said shyly, wow… I've never seen Dumbledore shy before.

"Bloody hell, this is happening too fast…" Ron whispered, I agreed, we only got our matches last week… now we are expected to move in with them tonight.

Bloody hell indeed, eh?

That feast went by fast, too fast and it was time to go pack our things and move.

I packed my trunk and levitated it downstairs into the hallway and on my way to the great hall, as I was levitating it my trunk bumped into another, I looked up to see Malfoy staring back, "sorry Malfoy, on your way to the great hall?" I asked

"Yes, bollocks this law." He replied.

"Well let's get going… we wouldn't want to be late." I said.

When we arrived there were the couples standing beside each other, or holding hands… of course that is only Ginny and Harry, nobody else.

"Oh there you two are, come on then." Professor Flitwick said motioning us towards a spot.

"Now that all of you have arrived… we will start heading to your common rooms. First off, Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Lucius Malfoy… you're first. Off you go with professor Slughorn." She said. We walked over to Slughorn and he nodded his head in our presence.

"Let's go then shall we?" he suggested. We both nodded our heads and made our way into the dark hallways, we stopped at an old portrait of Perenelle Flamel, and she was the wife of the famous 15th century alchemist Nicolas Flamel. Perenelle is believed to have been a widow when she married Nicolas Flamel at the age of 30. She died 1402, since she hadn't taken the elixir.

"Perenelle Flamel, is this our common room?" I asked surprisingly, this is a important portrait. The more important the portrait is the more beautiful the room inside is.

"Yes Miss Granger, there is no doubt why they call you the brightest witch of your age. How did you know her?" Slughorn asked curiously, of course she'd known in first year when she researched on Nicholas Flamel.

"Well you see, Harry and Ron didn't know what Fluffy was hiding until I found out, so I naturally did a lot of research on this." I said proudly, but not to proudly.

Malfoy's eyes widened, "you mean to tell me, you found out every route for those to people you call friends for all these "brave" adventures they went on and they took most of the credit?" He asked surprised, I had never thought of it that way, but he was right in a way… of course I didn't care, I was happy to help them.

"Well, in a way I guess you're right." I said sheepishly.

"Well Miss Granger you deserve more credit than you get." Slughorn said before saying the password, "Elixir", of course, that would go great with Perenelle Flamel.

Malfoy and I stepped into the room to gasp and freeze. It was beautiful, nothing compared to the others, Slytherin or Gryffindor. It was absolutely to die for.

* * *

**A/N: so sorry this is short, today I had P.E and well my teacher is a hockey player who hurts teenagers for a living and definitely picks favourites... and no I'm not a favourite... thanks for reading I'll update more often this weekend **


	8. A new start

**Hermione Malfoy**

**Chapter 8: A new start **

**AHHHH! I am extremely sorry. My mom messed up my internet router while vacuuming and my brother had to fix it… so I couldn't post, I will post two chapters today, no promises I have French and math project due plus a test. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews this is my first one but I am so happy with the results.**

**Disclaimer: BLAHHH! J.K Rowling, K?**

* * *

Draco's POV

The common room is beautiful; it is a mixture of Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. There are two big couches, one velvet red and the other velvet green. The borders are silver and gold all around the room. And the stairs are made of wood with red and green carpets. A big fireplace which I guessed is registered for floo and a coffee table that is the same color as the stairs but has a centerpiece flower, combination of roses and rare green flowers I haven't seen. Not even in the Manor, garden. Granger looks happy, too happy, which I have to admit frightens me for some reason.

"Oh my, this is marvelous, thank you so much for giving us this room." She recognized Sluggy thankfully, since this is especially deliberate for us.

"Yes, thank you." I say stiffly.

"That is no problem Miss Granger, you deserve it." He just walks past me out the door…

"Oh, well that was nice." I say sarcastically but Granger is too busy in the new common room to notice what I said. As we walked upstairs I forgot there was one room that had to be shared. I am sharing a room with Granger? If someone had told me, that three years ago I would have 'Avada' him in less than a second. But I guess things change.

"Well, I guess we should go unpack… I walk into the shared room to see two double beds, one green and one red… guessing of house colors I moved to the green one, and opened my trunk. The room is very big; I'm deducing it's because of "personal space". With a wave of my wand, the things unpack and move into the closet and some into the drawers. My much needed hair products moved themselves into the bathroom in the room… so there is one bath and shower in the other bathroom and a wash room in our room… how convenient.

Granger walked in a couple of minutes once I was all done. She looked around and found her way to the red bed, "I like this room so cozy…" she says, I know she doesn't mean it that way but I smirk anyway… she finally catches on and goes beet red… got to love that blush.

"Oh, no… Malfoy I just meant it seems comfortable and the beds are bigger," she again let's her mouth slip, "I don't mean… because the other beds… I roll a lot in my sleep… Bloody hell Malfoy just get out before I say anything else." She babbles. I can't help but chuckle as she pushes me out the door. She really is something. As I walked downstairs to go make some coffee I wondered if this is going to be my life from now on.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I am absolutely in love with this common room. And this room, the only downside is I have to share everything with Malfoy, he's bloody taken half the room to himself already… the bathroom is already filled with his hair and beauty products.

With a flick of my wand my trunk unpacked and it organized everything the way I wanted. I really love magic. As I finished up I decided to go make coffee next… it is going to be a long night since I have an essay I have to finish. Which is not at all like me, if it was really like me I would have been done my essay a week ago, but Snape has been a lot harder on everyone since the war ended. He is even bitterer; you'd think he'd be happy to be alive but Noo. He's still that snobbish professor everyone's afraid of; Snape's even hard on Malfoy… which surprises me, Malfoy used to be his favorite.

I nearly fainted when I saw Malfoy holding two mugs of coffee, my mouth agape, "W-what? Y-You know how to m-make c-c-coffee?" I said stuttering.

"What? I am not a dumbass Granger; I know how to put a pot of coffee, believe it or not. I assumed you want a mug?" he asked, but I was speechless,

"Yes, thank you, that is very helpful." I said, still shaking.

He handed me the mug and made his way to the couch, green of course and I followed him.

"So, you like this place?" he asked me awkwardly…

"Yes, it's very nice. You know we are very lucky to have it." I reply, for all we know Pansy and Ron could've got it since they were Gryffindor and Slytherin mated for marriage.

"Look Granger, you and I are going to get married for god's sake. We can't be this uncomfortable with each other." Malfoy said out of the blue, it really surprised me but he is right.

"Look Malfoy, why don't we have a new start, where we have never met and are not moral enemies." I say, hoping he'll feel the same.

"Yes that's a fair point to start with. But let's go slow, okay?" he asks anxiously.

"I agree; if that is the case though, call me Hermione." I said with a smirk.

"Fine _Hermione_, but you have to call me Draco." He said, fine I will, I actually quite like his name.

"Alright _Draco._" I said.

* * *

Draco's POV

After _Hermione_ and I finished our coffee we decided to head to bed, but then she remembered about her essay and told me she'd come to bed a little later. So in the meantime I took a shower and now getting ready to sleep. If I can, since we had a mug of black coffee. She silently came up while I was changing and barged in,

"Bloody hell Hermione, I'm half naked…" thank god that I was at the shirt zone.

"Sorry Malfoy thought you were asleep." She muttered. Turning red

"Um, I'll go change in the washroom." She said she, went over to the closet and brought a pair of shorts and a tank top. "I didn't really know we were going to be sharing a room and getting married once I brought these so, I'm sorry if their too revealing." She said sheepishly, I am a man, I couldn't care less if a girl was too revealing unless it was Pansy, then I'd vomit.

"I don't care, just hurry up." I say, needing to go to the washroom myself.

She came back out in less than three minutes wearing the pajama's that were way too revealing on Hermione, who knew under all those layers she had a body, wow…

"Right um, I think we should go to sleep, we have to go to "couples classes" tomorrow morning." She says awkwardly noticing me staring at her body. I look away quickly and go under the covers.

"I thought you had to go to the washroom." She says

"I already used the other bathroom." I reply.

"Nox." She says and the room goes black, she had used Lumos earlier

"Good night Draco." She said.

"Good night Hermione, don't let the nargles bite." I reply

"Bloody hell Draco, have you been hanging with Luna?" she exclaimed.

"No, calm down Hermione, I had a grandmother as crazy as her, even more so." I say

"Oh, but just don't go all Luna on me, I get frightened." She said

"The brave Gryffindor is frightened by a girl her age?" I smirk, even though she doesn't see it I know she knows I am smirking.

"Not that way. I just don't want to live with a lunatic for the rest of my life!" She replies casually.

"Fair point" I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I am sooo sorry, this is way too late, this weekend has been a living hell hole... i have like five projects due and i have only finished one... i wrote less than i should, in an information way i mean. and i will write the couples classes tomorrow after school. please forgive me.**

**xoxo Dramioneforever8**


	9. Couple's Test

**Hermione Malfoy **

**Chapter 9: Couples class?**

**A/N: I am so very very very sorry, I feel so bad, I really didn't have a second to write these two days, my homework has piled up and I need to register for high school and all, it is brain wrecking, I finally have some spare time, but I have to go to bed soon since I slept at five in the morning last night. Thank you for your reviews and I promise to be better.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, BLAH BLAH BLAH, J.K Rowling does… BLAH, BLAH, BLAH**

**Please read below, i need your help!**

* * *

Draco's POV

"Wake up…" I whispered

"Come, on wake up…" I whispered again, she groaned and stuffed my head into the pillow further. I knew I had to do something to make her jump out of bed.

"We've missed two classes, Hermione." At this she shot up and ran to the bathroom without even locking the door.

"Knew that one would work well…" I muttered, don't worry Hermione, we are only late for breakfast, I walked towards the bathroom door and opened it expecting her brushing her teeth, instead she was half naked in her knickers and bra, I screamed and she screamed, even though she was a sight to see, I was still surprised to see Granger, have a good body, she screamed back, and took ahold of her towel wrapping herself around it.

"Malfoy, you get out now, ever heard of knocking?" my Malfoyness kicked in and I smirked.

"Wow, who knew under all those layers was a body Granger?" I only half Joked. She turned beet red and slammed the door. When she came out she looked good, her hair that was now to her forearms, in simple brown curls, no frizz and a hint of makeup.

"Good morning." She said sheepishly.

"Let's go Hermione we're late, for the couples classes." I replied. She already beat me to the portrait hurrying out. I followed close behind her.

We got to the class and there were only a couple of couples there, like Potter and Weaslette, Weasel and Parkinson, Blaise and Lovegood. Hermione made her way to the seats beside Potter and the Weaslette which didn't surprise me one bit.

* * *

Hermione's POV

"Hello students, I am Professor Bubbly; I know my name sounds weird but my family was quite famous in our time. Anyway, I am here to teach you how you can build trust and love your mates, it will be tricky, but with a couple of exercises we will do just fine." The professor said.

I raised my hand and she just smiled warmly at me, "Yes, Miss Granger?" she asked obviously knowing my name.

"I was wondering what kind of exercises you were talking about?" I asked.

"Well, actually I was going into that. There are a series of three exercises for each term, the first one being until Christmas, the second being until the beginning of the New Year and the third is until the end of spring. But right now let's only worry about the first. With your mates, you will be given a certain potion, not by me… but by a certain cauldron I have which picks the best potion for a different couple, you will have to make it successfully and try it out, any other questions?" I have to admit, that was pretty smart of her to do these exercises.

Every one shook their heads, "okay then, first off… Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter come up." Ginny and Harry made their way up and I just smiled.

_'Hmm, well Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley Eh? I would say you two have secrets from each other, Veritaserum it is… you will make this potion and drink it, ask each other questions you wonder about.' _

The cauldron then lit up and Ginny reached into the cauldron to take the list of ingredients needed, looking flustered at the "truth".

"Ah, yes. Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy come up please." Professor Bubbly said.

We made our way to the cauldron and I couldn't help but feel very nervous.

_'Ohh, ex- death eater I see and a member of the Golden trio eh? Interesting very interesting, you two have yet to develop your love and trust for each other, a hate potion will do, make sure that only one of you takes it at a time, and the other has to listen carefully and understand. Now this potion is very advanced but you will do just fine, you two are smart.'_

I looked sheepish and a bit relived at the same time. Thing are going to be different. Draco and I might even start taking interest in each other.

* * *

Ron's POV

I absolutely hate Pansy bloody Parkinson. She Is the biggest whore I have set eyes on, all she talks about is how Malfoy is marrying a mudblood which makes me want to hex her balls off, how dare she? Hermione is the smartest girl I know! I can't help but feel jealous that she chose Malfoy and not me, not that she had a choice, she'll dump Malfoy for me anyday, and I bet she'd even have an affair with me, because she is so unhappy. My thoughts were stopped when my name was called by Professor Bubbly; she is too bubbly for my taste though.

"Next up is Pansy Parkinson and Ronald Weasley." She said, I hated when people called me Ronald, only my mum and Mione do that when they get beyond angry.

Pansy stood up walking towards the cauldron in a fast pace wanting to get it over with, the same with me.

'_AH! You two have no trust for each other, not even a bit. A lot of hate I see, ahh yes… both not too bright, but there is potential for niceness as in you miss Parkinson and Mr. Weasley you need to move on, I will give you dizziness draught, you will help each other make it, because if anything goes wrong you could die, and make sure you take it one at a time. This potion is a trust test, you will feel dizzy and the other will have to guide you through your day without hurting you, otherwise there will be punishments from the potion and not easy ones either.'_

I never thought a cauldron would be so right.

* * *

Pansy's POV

Ugh, I hate Weasley, I am going to marry Draco if it's the last thing I do, and that bitch Granger is going to pay for taking Draco away from me. I am so hot and lovable… why would Draky not want me, he probably is blinded by the mudblood.

My thoughts were crushed by the sound of my name, "Next up is Pansy Parkinson and Ronald Weasley." She said. I hate this professor, she only reminds me that I am going to be married to a Weasley.

I stood up walking towards the cauldron in a fast pace wanting to get it over with, even with the Weasel.

_ 'AH! You two have no trust for each other, not even a bit. A lot of hate I see, ahh yes… both not too bright, but there is potential for niceness as in you miss Parkinson and Mr. Weasley you need to move on, I will give you dizziness draught, you will help each other make it, because if anything goes wrong you could die, and make sure you take it one at a time. This potion is a trust test, you will feel dizzy and the other will have to guide you through your day without hurting you, otherwise there will be punishments from the potion and not easy ones either.'_

Rubbish, I do not to take dizziness draught. I wish to give Granger a dizziness draught and throw her down the stairs, she could die then.

I took a seat and caught Draco's eye, I licked my lips to turn him on, and instead the prick pretends to gag and turns around talking to the mudblood. I am going to kill her, mark my words!

* * *

**A/N: ok, so i thought it be better if I wrote the point of view of Ron and Pansy too. probably some other times too since i picture Pansy doing some terrible things. I hope that was ok, i have projects due tomorrow and so i can't write much, but i will write a chapter tomorrow since i am free... please tell me if i should bring Astoria back, i kind of cut her off, since in my had Ron and her broke up when he didn't petition for her... thank you**

**XOXO, Dramioneforever8**


	10. Kissed?

**Hermione Malfoy **

**Chapter 10: Kissed?**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't written in a while I am applying for IB and I had to do so much… and I haven't read dramione is so long so I thought I'd take a break, so now I'm writing again. Ok so I don't know if I explained this or if I forgot, but in this story everyone is like twenty one because I imagine them not returning right after war, because someone had asked me about this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot…**

* * *

Draco's POV

It was a rainy Monday which fitted right in with my mood; Hermione had been very difficult lately. I'm guessing it is her period… girls. Anyway now at least I can talk to Blaise, he has been busy making his potion with Lovegood, says it's a hard one. I wouldn't be surprised since they are probably the worst match made in hell.

"So, mate… what's going on with you and Lovegood?" I asked not completely caring for an answer.

"She is very sweet, man I'm whipped. I just used the word sweet… bloody hell!" he started to panic.

"Calm down ok? Maybe being whipped isn't a bad thing; you need someone to help you with that cold heart of yours." I said half joking.

"Hey mate, I recall you being a bigger player than Me." he said in an annoyed voice.

"I used to be, I like Hermione… she is sweet, smart, beautiful and can hold up a conversation. Unlike some girls." I said gesturing to Pansy who was already staring at me, looked up and winked. I made a gag face and looked back at Blaise.

"You are the one who is whipped man." Zabini looked flushed. I just shrugged and turned back to my food.

"May I have your attentions please? (A/N: Will the real slim shady please stand up, I repeat, will the real slim shady please stand up? Or we're going to have a problem here. Sorry I had to do that) celebrating the marriage law, all of Hogwarts is going to have a ball; you will dress up and have a fun night of dancing and being with your friends. It will take place this Saturday night" Professor McGonagall announced. All the girls started to whisper and giggle. All the while I thought of how I should ask Hermione, will she accept?

* * *

Hermione's POV

Wow, a ball… for the couples program. But then again they had to try and lighten the mood up a bit after this horrendous law occurred to our lives. I hope Draco asks me though, and doesn't go for Parkinson since we are getting married after all.

"*cough*," Ron pretended to cough for my attention which worked, "Uhm, Hermione… would you want to maybe go to the ball with, uhm, me?" he said awkwardly. I was about to reject his offer when a familiar voice beat me to it.

"Do you dare ask my future wife to the ball? A Weasley will not go to the ball with someone like Hermione Granger? Preposterous!" he said angrily taking my arm and yanking me up. I have to say that I am relieved he stepped in, and also his protective side gives me a tingly and happy feeling.

"Oh, yes… sorry Ron, if the marriage law wasn't there, I would have gone with you." I said only half truthful, since I didn't want to be in a relationship with Ron even before the marriage law happened.

"Alright," Ron said sounding defeated, "Save me a dance?" he said hopefully, so I couldn't decline that.

"Of course I will." I replied, happy to see him perk up.

"Well then I suppose I should ask Pansy now." Ron said with disgust as he got up and moved to the Slytherin tables. We all watched closely, Ron started to talk and from the gestures of his hands we knew he was nervous. Then he stopped talking, Parkinson's eyes were wide for a few seconds before she nodded her yes. Ron's shoulders relaxed and he let out a smile. I was happy for them; Pansy might not be as bad as I thought.

"Right then, Hermione can we talk in our common room?" Draco asked.

"Sure." I said not really showing my excitement. I am almost sure he is going to ask me to the ball. The walk to our amazing common room was silent mostly because of the nerves.

When we arrived there he was silent for a few minutes before blurting out, "Will you be my date Hermione." Then he turned beet red and wide-eyed. I just laughed hysterically.

* * *

Draco's POV

She was laughing… was that a no then?

"Do you find this funny Granger?" I said narrowing my eyes.

Her laughter subsided and she looked at me seriously, "I'm sorry Draco, but you seemed so nervous and I seeing Draco Malfoy nervous made me laugh." She said.

So it was a no then, "Fine, I guess that's a no then…" I turned my heel to walk away but Granger took my hand and pulled me towards her.

"No! I was going to say yes. I still am." She said, I visibly sighed and she started to grin.

"Are you sure you're not really a Slytherin Hermione?" I asked that girl really did have Slytherin in her.

She smirked, "Maybe I am…" she said, which made me smirk too. Wait… are we flirting, I Draco Malfoy, flirting with Hermione Granger a muggle-born? Then again I am getting married to her… what has the world come to?

Before I could think of anything, Ginny Weasley came bustling through our portrait door, squealing!

I jumped and saw a red head with a grin that could burn your eyes.

"Hermione there you are, we need to go to Hogsmeade and get our dresses for the ball. Come on." Weaslette grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her to the door.

"I'll see you tonight Draco!" she exclaimed before being dragged out.

Well I guess I have some free time, might as well do some work.

* * *

Hermione's POV

"Ginny, we could go tomorrow." I pleaded as being forced to go shopping.

"No, Hermione. You know how you get, first you make excuses of being tired, then you say you have too much homework, and lastly you say there isn't enough time, so you wear something from your already seen closet." Ginny shot back at me like a flaming arrow.

"Wow Gin, you know me too well." I am officially defeated.

We walked and talked about useless things until we got to Hogsmeade, "Ok where do we go off to now?" I asked, not knowing where to get dresses because I always excused myself from going to get them anyway.

"Oh, don't worry. Last yule ball, this new shop opened called "Setareh", it is the most popular and amazing shop there ever was in Hogsmeade. Of course "Tina" is a good place too, just not as good as "Setareh"." She said all too fast.

"Alright then, off to "Setareh", nice name for a shop though I have to admit, sounds unique."

"Well yeah, but you have to get your accessories and beauty products in "Tina". That's what it's known for anyway. Come on now; let's go… lots to buy." Ginny once again dragged me down Hogsmeade.

We finally got to a huge store with the name "Setareh" written on it with big purple bold letters, it was huge. When I walked it my jaw dropped the clothes were amazing, it had mirrors everywhere and two marble staircases on each side of the room going up into an even bigger space full of clothes.

"I know, it is truly stunning but wait till you see "Tina". The accessories are beautiful there." Ginny said, even I have to admit it is amazing here.

They looked around and found more than forty dresses but none of them fit right or looked amazing on them, even when they were beautiful dresses. After a while a women walked to us with shoulder length hair, short body, pretty smile and appealing glasses and said, "Ladies I am so sorry I didn't get to you earlier, the shop is very busy and I noticed you two haven't found any dresses yet, mind if I help?" she asked nicely with a winning smile. Ginny squealed to my surprise.

"Bloody hell, you're… you're… you're Setareh, the Setareh. You make all the clothes here, am I right? Not only a fashion designer but interior and helped defeat you-know-who." She said all too fast.

"Yes I am, nice to meet you Miss Weasley. And I am not afraid to say Voldemort, a fear of a name raises the fear of the thing itself." She said with a serious tone at the end.

I liked her a lot, "That is what I think too! Wow you are smart." I exclaimed.

"Well thank you, do you girls go to Hogwarts? I used to go there you know." She sighed; I know she must feel sad that her years are over as I am too.

"Yes we do actually. I am Hermione granger nice to meet you Setareh." I said politely.

"Hermione Granger, oh my; that is exciting." She smiled even brighter

"Well not so for me, I just see myself as myself." I shrugged

"Yes, I know what you mean." And I knew what she meant by that, the way Ginny fawned over her I guess she does know how I feel all the time.

"Ok, well let's get to the dresses shall we girls?" she asked breaking the silence. Ginny and I nodded, "Ok, tell me who your dates are?"

"Harry Potter!" Ginny exclaimed happily.

"Oh, well a beautiful girl like would attract the Harry Potter." She said with a huge smile, "Ok now your turn Hermione."

"Draco Malfoy…" I said sheepishly.

Setareh's eyes widened, "Draco Malfoy, as in the blood prejudiced family? You know I used to date his father, he was just as handsome, but then that Black sister broke us up. Though I am very happy she did. We are friends now." She said emotionless.

"Well you see there is this new law stating that we do a test and then they'll pair is up to whoever matches us the most. I got paired with Draco Malfoy but some like Ginny here petitioned for who they wanted or who they were dating…"

"That is codswallop! But you know Hermione I have met Draco once before and he does seem very changed so I wouldn't worry about that." Setareh stated.

"He really has, so what does our dates matter with our dresses?" I asked curiously.

"Oh! Yes, you'll see. I will be right back." she said and rushed away.

"She is wonderful, I should hook her up with George, he absolutely is in live with her." Ginny sighed.

"Really, how does he know her?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Oh, well apparently she is a big fan of their shop so she visits them whenever she has time. That's how she knows me, probably saw me on that product Fred put me on." Ginny answered casually.

"Wow, Ginny now that you say. You should!" I said suddenly happy, George doesn't like many girls, so Setareh would be great for him.

After a couple of minutes Setareh came with two dresses, one was a Slytherin green dress that was strapless, with ruffles on the top, and straight down till your knee. The material looked to be silk, it was beautiful. The other was light red with one strap designed with flowers going over her shoulder; it was about the height of Ginny's ankle.

"Ok, so you see… these two dresses are my favorites and I believed that the best dresses should go to the people who deserve it more. I knew what I was looking for but since I hide them, it is very hard to find later on. I have four favorite dresses, one green as in Slytherin, one blue as in Ravenclaw, one red as in Gryffindor and one yellow as in Hufflepuff. Of course no one ever bought those dresses because whoever came here was a rich snob. And I refuse my best work to go to those sort of people." Setareh explained she is mega smart; she actually had such a brilliant idea!

"That is brilliant Setareh, you are so clever." Ginny exclaimed, "Just like George, my brother." She added and winked.

"Now you girls go try it on." She rushed the red in Ginny's hand and the green in mine.

I closed the changing room and put it on, when I looked in the mirror I couldn't believe what I saw, the dress was absolutely beautiful, it fit my body like a glove and the Slytherin green suited me well, the dress showed a bit of cleavage bit not too much and I loved it.

I stepped out and Setareh let out a gasp, "Hermione you look flawless, I bet you will make Draco Malfoy speechless."

"It is wonderful Setareh, but how did you know it would fit me like this?" I asked curiously, she didn't know my size.

"Oh, well firstly I am a designer and can tell a person's size just by looking at them, and secondly those dresses are charmed so they will alter themselves and fit the person who wears it. That is a spell of my own creation." She explained proudly, she should be proud.

"Marvelous." I breathed.

No less than two seconds later Ginny stepped out and squealed, "I love it so much! You are amazing Setareh, I need this dress and will cherish it forever." She exclaimed.

"Glad to hear it, and Ginny dear you look astounding" and she did, Ginny's red hair fit in right with the red dress, her beauty showed itself with that dress.

"Ok, so girls you want me to pack that for you?" Setareh asked.

"Yes please, um… how much will it be?" I asked afraid to hear how much it must cost for a dress like this.

"Oh! Hermione, this is on the house. I would never charge my friends money for making them happy!" she exclaimed.

"Really, Oh wow, you are amazing you know that? And by the way, my brother really likes you, could you maybe talk to him about it?" Ginny asked excitedly.

Setareh just giggled, "Yes, of course I will. I really like him too. But you should know Tina, my friend with the accessory store; she um… is dating Fred right now. That's actually how I met George." Setareh said sheepishly.

"No way… Fred too?" Ginny who is always aware of everything seemed genuinely shocked.

"Yeah, anyway girls, you better get going if you are looking for accessories, go to "Tina" and she will guide you if you show her your dresses." We said our goodbyes and went to find "Tina"; it was actually very close to "Setareh".

We walked in to find ourselves once again gaping, Ginny had been to "Setareh" before but not here, it was similar to Setareh's shop except that here it was only accessories, such as gloves, perfumes, earrings, bracelets, necklaces, shoes… oh all the shoes you could ever want.

"Hello, may I help you young girls?' asked a petite girl with curly hair, brown eyes and clothes that could only be bought at "Setareh"; she was also wearing the same glasses as Setareh but only bigger.

"Yes, we just bought dresses at "Setareh" and we came here to buy the accessories next." I explained.

"Oh, of course; did you um… did you buy THE dresses?" she asked hoping for a yes.

"Yes, the green and red ones." I said with a wink.

"Alright then, you must be the worthy customers, hello, my name is Tina as you may know and I design the accessories here, but the interior is all Setareh, she loves designing so much." She said finally warming up to us.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger and this," I said pointing to Ginny, "is Ginny Weasley." At that her eyes went wide.

"Hermione Granger? Oh my, and Ginny um… Weasley?" she asked sheepishly.

Ginny was finally snapped out of her trance and smirked, "Yes, Weasley. Sister of Fred Weasley, the man you have been dating…" she winked. That only made Tina blush very hard and change the subject.

"Ok well, these dresses come with a set of accessories that has already been made by Setareh and I, I'm going to go find them now, and you can look around." She said professionally.

I started to look around for new shoes, even though the dresses already came with shoes, I knew that I need a new pair of shoes for winter, maybe a sheik.

I found theses sneakers name Converse and they looked cute, there were many colors but I chose a mellow purple color. Ginny who wanted shoes too bought a turquoise colored one.

Tina returned after a few minutes holding two huge boxes, one green and one red. I knew which one was mine so I reached out and helped her out.

"Thank you, so girls open it up, there is everything you need in there that will match your dresses, and there is the right makeup, the right shoes, cute Cinderella gloves as I like to call it and many other things." She was beyond excited.

I opened mine up and gasped, there really was everything, it was incredible. The shoes were green, so was the makeup, but the gloves were gold with a hint of silver and the necklace and earrings were both lime green with beautiful designs. There was hair products and clips too, everything needed.

"T-Thank you very much, this is amazing. You and Setareh are truly angels." I stuttered, they are just giving and giving to us, while we take. Then an idea stormed into my mind, what if we ask our professors if they would come to the ball too?

Ginny was just speechless, she couldn't move until Hermione yanked her to her side, "Gin, I was thinking, Setareh and Tina keep giving to us, while we take. How about we invite them to the ball as well?

"That is a wonderful idea, I'm sure they would like to go on a date with my brothers also." Ginny replied with a wink.

"Um, Tina, these are absolutely without a doubt gorgeous. We both feel like we are taking too much from you," but they were cut off by Tina.

"Non-sense, you two are our friends, we can't charge you two beautiful girls." Tina smiled.

"Yes, well we do understand that, but still. We want to ask you to come to the ball, of course I have to ask professor McGonagall first. But if you are interested I will owl you your answer." I explained.

Tina's eyes widened, "really, oh my. Setareh and I would love to attend, but yes, you need to ask McGonagall first." She smirked.

"Of course, oh and you have to bring dates." Ginny added with a wink.

Tina blushed and we said our goodbyes before parting.

When we got out it was very dark, and it could be easily around eight o' clock. I knew Draco was going to be angry.

* * *

Draco's POV

It was eight o' clock and Hermione still wasn't back, I was worried sick. The whole day I have been waiting for her return and it hasn't happened yet, she and the Weaslette are all alone, and anything could happen, I didn't even realize myself pacing until the portrait swung open to show a very sorry looking Hermione. I scowled at her and crossed my arms.

"I am very sorry I was late Draco but we went to this store called-" she started but then I cut her off.

"Hermione I was worried sick, you can't just go away for the whole day with no men to protect you and return with a story of shopping." Then he knew he said something wrong because Hermione's chocolate colored eyes turned into anger.

"You sexist pig, men don't need to protect us, the war is over Malfoy and you will never get away from all this violence. Ugh, you are such an dumbass." She shouted.

"Back to our surnames are we _Granger_?" I teased. I noticed how close we were standing to each other.

"You foul loathsome evil-" then I did the unthinkable I leaned in and kissed her plump red lips, to my surprise she kissed back. At first it was lightly but then our anger got to it and it became passionate, I asked for tongue entrance and she gladly accepted bloody hell. Where did Granger learn to kiss like this? Soon we had to break apart to catch our breath and reality caught up with us.

"Bloody hell… Malfoy we just-just- we just um…" she couldn't finish her sentence so I did it for her.

"Kissed?"

* * *

**A/N: I am soooo sorry; I hate myself for keeping you waiting. But I had a big writers block and so it took some time to finish writing it. Please forgive me and I will update more frequently, thank you.**

**And so basically next chapter is going to cover the ball, maybe be in two parts? Please give me your opinion.**

**Since the last chapter I have decided to bring Astoria back, should I make her evil or good? Because I can make it work both ways.**


	11. The ball Part 1

**Hermione Malfoy **

**Chapter 11 : The ball part 1**

**A/N: I am so so so so so sorry readers! I feel so sad about it, and I apologize for making you wait. But you don't know how hectic my life has been! I'm sorry. And the fact that I had the biggest writers block didn't help me to write it! It was like I couldn't write one sentence without backspacing it! And I wish you all a happy new year. I will update faster! And your review really help, your support makes me feel really good so please keep suggesting and commenting on how it's going! This is my first so it's a bit hard for me. **

**Valkariekain: I will probably make Astoria good. And I am sorry if the last chapter was a bit messy, I wrote all that in like five days so I couldn't keep track of what I really wrote and how many times I wrote it. I tried reading it again but it would take me some time to change it all again. I will try harder! **

**Disclaimer: NOTHING! OK?**

* * *

Hermione's POV

It is now Thursday, two days before the ball is going to happen, and two days after Draco and I kissed, that night we promised to each other that I am going to tell everything to my friends and he is too. But I am honestly scared as hell, Harry will probably think that I ruined our friendship; Ginny will actually probably ask me if he's a good kisser which will irritate Harry and anger Ron. And Ron will probably kill Draco out of jealousy. I got up from bed took a shower and got dressed ready to get to breakfast.

There were a couple of first years in the common room, being excited about every new thing they saw as anyone would be. I walked out of the portrait hole and walked into the direction of the great hall but as in a hurry I bumped into someone. I looked up to see professor McGonagall standing there.

"Oh, excuse me Miss Granger, I was in such a hurry I didn't see where I was going." She apologized

"It's really fine Professor, plus it is my fault to. But before you leave, may I ask for a favor?" I asked hopefully, that she'll say yes to me asking Setareh and Tina to come to the ball on Saturday.

"Of course Miss Granger." She replied curiously.

"Uh, well you see… Ginny and I went shopping for our dresses and discovered, well Ginny already knew, but yes I discovered a store called "Setareh" and "Tina" and they were extremely generous and kind. They also said they used to come to Hogwarts. I was wondering if they would be allowed to come to the ball as maybe chaperones. They miss Hogwarts very much." I said anxiously.

McGonagall was clearly shocked by her wide eyes, "Did you say Setareh and Tina?" I nodded my head hesitantly, "Oh my, well they were one of my best students, and kind of resembled you Miss Granger. Yes they may join us on Saturday, they may also bring guest if they please. Ii suggest you go and owl them straight away." She said with a hint of a smile.

My grin widened and nodded in response. I moved to the Owlery and wrote them a letter and when I finished I read it out loud.

_"Dear Setareh and Tina,_

_I have asked professor McGonagall about you coming to the ball and she has gladly agreed. I am so excited to be seeing you two again! And also you have to bring dates *wink wink* If you know who I mean. Well it is on Saturday at six thirty (the start) and probably around midnight the end (If you don't mind also chaperoning too?) That'd be great, though you don't have to!_

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione Granger"_

Once I was satisfied I tied the parchment to Hedwig's leg and off he went.

* * *

Draco's POV

It had been two days after Hermione and I kissed. Wow, I can't say that I am not surprised because that's the thing I am other than happy. Hermione Granger even as a muggleborn (which I don't mind anymore) she is intelligent, fit, nice, caring, funny and beautiful. Who wouldn't be thrilled to have Hermione Granger as a girlfriend and well soon enough as a wife! This was all too overwhelming and my toast seemed boring compared to this. Even though we kissed we weren't "official" yet with Hermione's friends Potter and the Weasel bugging into everything. She wants to tell them herself which a load of rubbish!

I mean we are getting married anyways. Why would they not know that our affection would eventually grow? I guess everyone expects us to hate each other for eternity and divorce once the baby was born! Well they were wrong because I love Hermione and I was planning to tell her on the night of the ball when I propose. I know I'm going too fast but I do have to propose, and Saturday night will be perfect, and she will tell her idiot excuse of friends too. I have it all planned.

I was too late to go to breakfast so I just moved to potions with Hermione! When I got there Hermione was already in her seat reading a potions book, way ahead of what we're on right now, typical Hermione.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped, then a beautiful smile broke onto her face and she was about to speak when the Weasel himself showed up!

"Hermione, why were you talking to the ferret?" he growled, "was the git bothering you?!" and Hermione's face when red in anger.

"No Ronald! He wasn't bothering me, and if he was I can very much handle myself. Thank you!" she hissed.

I smirked and looked at the weasel, "Well, you heard her Weasley, run along now."

"Draco! You do not make decisions for me either. I am a person may I remind you both and I have fought Voldemort! I don't need to boys looking out for me all the time. Or anyone teasing my friends." The last part she said her head turned my way with a disapproving frown.

"D-Draco? Y-you, called Malfoy… Draco!" Weasley paled and there was a mixture of confusion, anger and sadness filled his eyes. And I knew Hermione was due for an explanation so I just slowly stepped back while Hermione looked like she was about to faint. I would have helped her if it wasn't for my fear of getting a punch to my perfect face.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I had done it! I just gave us away, I just HAD to say Draco… now Ron's mad and I don't know how to explain or everything will fall apart. After a couple seconds of silence Ron looked up at me. His eyes showed confusion and hurt, no more angry.

"Why 'Mione, When did you call Malfoy "Draco"?" he asked almost white as a white sheet of parchment.

"I-I- Look Ron, It was just a slip of the tongue. You know Dr-Malfoy and I have to get married. I mean why should we fight all the time when we can be decent with each other?" I explained hoping to explain the dating part to him at the ball.

"You mean that you're only being decent? Nothing more right?" he asked with a hopeful voice that made my heart shatter a little.

"Y-yes, we are only being d-decent with each other." I stuttered. I hated lying to him but I couldn't stand to see him break in the middle of class, it would humiliate us both and not the way I want it to happen.

He nodded and turned to listen to Professor Snape, which was odd because he never listened. He either just passed notes with Harry or bugged me about what he's saying. But I guess he was still unsure and not really convinced.

I tried to forget about it and listen to Snape but to no avail.

* * *

Draco's POV

The day's lessons went on by a drag, mostly because I couldn't wait to see Hermione and talk to her about the ball. I, after a long time, finally am happy with everything. Of course Hermione and I weren't going to be perfect, but I really do love her and Saturday is going to be perfect. I hope I didn't jinx that.

I felt a pair of lips to my cheek and jumped to see Hermione smiling. I engulfed her in a tight hug as I needed it for the entire day. She chuckled to see me like this and I soon started to laugh too as her laugh was contagious. When the laughter stopped she leaned towards me and I put my arm around her shoulder. We sat there like that until she finally broke the silence.

"Do you think I should tell them at the ball? I mean I want to but I'm afraid they're going to ruin the night for us." She looked up at me and I couldn't help but be a bit angry at her trying to back out. I jumped away from her and stood up.

"What do you mean you want to wait?! I am not going to let you chicken out of telling your sorry excuses of friends! And you're supposed to be a bloody Gryffindor! I thought they were brave and loyal. Right now your being NEITHER!" I shouted, regretting everything that came out of my mouth the minute I heard her sob.

I knelt to her and brought her chin upward but she still closed her eyes. So I stood halfway and gently kissed her. It wasn't passionate. Just gentle and soft, she responded after a few seconds and even though we apparated we still had out foreheads pressed together. It was the best moment of the whole day!

"I'm sorry; I had no right to shout at you like that. I-I just don't want you not to tell them because I feel like I am hiding a part of myself. And I feel lost during the day until I see you. How can I pretend to hate you when I- when I love you?" I finally said it. It had meant to be said when I proposed but now was necessary seeing as I was going to lose her.

Her eyes widened and she looked a cross between surprised and filled with joy. "Draco I love you too!" she grinned wildly and engulfed me into a bone crushing hug that I didn't mind. I kissed her bushy head and held onto her like she was my branch when I'm hanging by a cliff.

* * *

**So I am sorry this is short, but it's late and I'm sooo tired. But I really wanted to give you this this night and I am extremely sorry for who's been waiting. I really love you guys for being nice to me even when I haven't updated. And I will update part 2 probably tomorrow too as a new year's treat! HAPPY 2013 EVERYONE, What's your resolutions!**

**Tell me! Mine are: Be more confident, get higher grades, don't text so much, update your stories sooner, spend more time with family, and live life to the fullest. Meaning read as many dramione as you can. Haha, yup that's me!**

**Love you all! Merry Christmas and have a happy new year!**


	12. The ball Part 2

**Hermione Malfoy **

**Chapter 12 : The ball part 2**

**Hi, so I hope you enjoyed the last chapter? I really am sorry for not updating soon! And I will try harder to upload soon!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE GOD DAMN THING! J.K ROWLING DOES! IF I DID DRACO AND HERMIONE WOULD HAVE BLONDE CURLY HAIRED BABIES RIGHT NOW!**

* * *

Hermione's POV

I awoke to a sound of my door almost breaking and Ginny's shouts.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you get your arse up now young lady." She hissed. I groaned but dragged myself up from my bed and walked toward the door. I opened it to reveal a distraught looking Ginny, red with anger.

"Hi, what are you doing here, it's Saturday." I said weakly.

"What am I doing here? It's Saturday! You said it yourself. Tonight is the ball and we need to get ready." She squealed.

That made me wake up for sure, "GET READY?! IT'S NINE IN THE MORNING!" I exclaimed.

"And nine in the morning means that we're already an hour late for getting ready. The ball starts at six thirty that gives us less than eight hours. Not including the bathroom and lunch break!" she ushered me toward the bathroom, "Get in there and wash your hair, get out fast, we don't have much time."

Seeing as she was so distraught I just silently went and washed my hair thinking about tonight and telling everyone.

When I got out Ginny's supply were already set and ready to make me her little doll, which I didn't like, but I didn't want to make her mad, because after all tonight I wanted all the support I could get.

"Ok, let's get started." Ginny let out an excited smile and I replied with a weak one.

For the rest of the afternoon we just got ready and prepared. When six o'clock rolled around, Ginny and I both were ready. I looked into the mirror and gasped. I looked really good! Not boring old Granger anymore. I had the green dress on and it looked amazing hugging my curves in the right way and my hair sleek straightened and my shoes giving me enough height for Draco.

"Oh my merlin, Hermione you look beautiful. Draco won't be able to keep his hands away from you!" Ginny squealed, which made my eyes wide.

"Ginny, you support me and Dr-Malfoy?" I asked even though she used his first name doesn't mean I shouldn't be cautious.

"Oh, I know about you two. It's obvious you're in love. Your face shows it all, my brother and Harry are clueless enough to not see it but I do! And I do support you, he's handsome, has money and you're supposed to marry him anyways, it's even better the two of you can love each other, while some, and by some I mean Ron and Pansy. Have no choice but to kill each other."

"Oh, yes I suppose you are right. But you see he understands me and he is changed. I don't know if he loves me but I think I know that he does like me." I replied sheepishly.

Ginny scoffed, "Come on, Hermione he does love you. Any guy would be an idiot not to fall in love with you. You're pretty, caring, intelligent and have all the factors. He does love you! Even more so seeing you in that dress."

"I sure hope you're right." I said ending the conversation.

* * *

Draco's POV

I am so nervous, what if she says she can't marry me- wait. She has to marry me, but I still want her to want to marry me and not be forced to. Tonight will go as I planned. We go to the ball and she tells her friends, we go back to our common room where I tell her I love her and ask her to marry me. She'll say yes and we'll live happily ever after. But if one little thing goes wrong tonight and that will all break down.

I sighed as I got ready to knock on Hermione's door.

Knock, knock, knock.

I heard shuffling and the door opened to Hermione looking so beautiful. What made me grin wider was the green color in the favor of Slytherin. She knows how to make my day. "You look amazing Hermione. I love the dress." I choked out.

She grinned widely, "You don't look so bad yourself."

Then The Weaslette came out looking also amazing I have to admit. But nothing like Hermione, as not as beautiful as Hermione is.

I offered my hand to her and she gracefully took it. We walked silently to the great hall and gasped at the entrance when we saw the sight. It was beautiful, the decorations were all perfect, the colours of the houses all a part of the hall. I looked down at Hermione to see she was also surprised.

"It's perfect." She whispered.

"Then let's go in and enjoy the night." I replied.

As we took a step into the hall everyone gasped.

* * *

Hermione's POV

As everyone took a great big gasp I turned crimson. I looked around to see people that I knew and people that I didn't know looking at me with their mouth dropped open. I knew that going with Draco would be awkward but I didn't think this awkward. Since everyone must already know about the marriage law and I getting married to Draco Malfoy.

After a few seconds of silence everyone snapped out of their trance and went back to whatever they were doing before we made our entrance.

Draco gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and we walked towards the dance floor. I saw Neville dancing with Astoria and some other people dancing together that made me wonder who everyone was paired with.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco and I danced the night away, until we couldn't stand anymore.

Then we made our way towards where Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting.

"Hi guys, how has been your night?" I asked.

"Great, spending the whole dance hearing Pansy talk about her poor Drakie Poo. Splendid…" Ron answered sarcastically. I sighed in frustration. That Parkinson just doesn't quit it.

"Well I have had a great night spending it with Ginny. Sorry Ron about being paired with the pug-face Parkinson." Harry replied.

"If only you wouldn't have said no to Astoria. She is a great girl; I don't know what happened to you." She really was and she didn't deserve the broken heart Ronald had given her when she asked to be married in the marriage law. And he had declined.

Ron just scoffed, "Well she seems happy with Longbottom now."

Draco was just silently standing behind me.

"Where _is_ Pansy anyways?" I asked not seeing her in the hall.

"She said she has to use the loo. There is something as way too much information for someone who doesn't give a shit. And by that someone, I meant me." Man Ron seems extremely mad at everything and everyone.

Ginny who had been silent the whole time spoke, "Hermione can I talk to you alone?"

I was confused as to what she needed to talk about but I just nodded my head, "Sure."

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

As soon as Ginny and I were in a good distance from the boys I asked, "What do you need to talk about?"

"You need to tell Harry and Ron about Draco! All night they've been talking about how sorry they feel for you because you had to spend the night with the 'evil ferret git'." Ginny whispered or more like hissed at me.

"I know I do. But when you tell me this how would I know if they'd even understand?" I asked feeling the unpleasant butterflies in my stomach.

"I have a plan." Ginny smirked.

"Alright, tell me this brilliant plan of yours." Suddenly interested, any plan that doesn't make my two best friends hate me, I'd be ok with it.

"Ok, so when we go back I suggest we play; spin the bottle. And I put a spell on the bottle to come towards you and Draco. When you two kiss, everyone will see that you two don't hate each other and will understand." She explained. The plan would work or it wouldn't, I'm hoping it will work.

"Alright, let's try." I sighed and we walked towards the boy seeing them glaring each other down.

Oh boy this is going to be a challenge…

* * *

Draco's POV

While Hermione and Ginny were gone, Potter and Weasley were trying to kill me just by glaring at me. And if they hadn't returned I would most likely be dead.

"What'd you girls need to talk about that couldn't wait?" The Weasel asked.

"Girl talks…" Hermione replied.

"Right, we don't want to know." Weasley blurted out. Even though he was the Weasel I agreed with him on that one. Girl talks should not be heard by boys. It's better that way…

"Right well, boys. Look at the time, the ball is almost over. Oh! How about we play spin the bottle? It's a great way to end this splendid evening." Ginny said. Spin the bottle… I never wanted to play it before but why not. I'm guessing it's some sort of plot to get Potty and Weasel find out about Hermione and I.

Everyone was silent for a couple of seconds, "I think it's a good idea. I'm in!" Hermione exclaimed. Yes it is definitely a plot.

Then Potty nodded his head which followed to Weasel nodding his head.

"I'm in too I guess." I said.

"Great, I'll go get us a bottle." Ginny exclaimed happily.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So the rules are simple. We spin the bottle one time and it'll land on a girl or a boy. And we spin the bottle again and it will land on another girl or boy. The first person it landed on has to kiss the second person. If it is the same gender, we will keep it on the cheek to be appropriate. Is everyone understood?" Ginny explained.

Everyone nodded. The people who were participating were, The Weasel and Pansy, Potter and Ginny, Astoria and Longbottom, Lovegood and Blaise (who had just showed up), and last was Hermione and I.

"Alright then, I'll spin first." Ginny said. Everyone held their breath as the bottle spun and stopped at me. I knew it!

"So the next person the bottle lands on gets to kiss Draco." Ginny said.

"Yay, I bet it'll land on me Drakie Poo, and then we can kiss and make everyone jealous." Pansy tried saying in a seductive tone but ended up making me gag.

"I'd rather be tortured to death." I replied nastily.

Everyone snickered at my reply, even Potter and Weasley sneered a bit.

Pansy looked like I just complimented her. She is probably the most stupid girl on the planet.

"Ok, can we get on with who kisses Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Yes." Ginny spun the bottle and everyone once again, held their breath.

* * *

Hermione's POV

The bottle slowed down and landed right in front of me.

Everyone gasped except Ginny, Draco, Zabini and Luna. I wouldn't be surprised if Luna didn't know what was going on. She has a dreamy look on her face. I wish I was as happy as she always is, always dream of everything that others can't see or feel.

Ron, Harry and Pansy looked horrified. Harry less horrified more shocked.

Draco shrugged and placed his lips on mine. A shock of electricity ran through me and my arms snaked around his neck. It was the best kiss I have ever had. His lips were soft and gentle, not sloppy but a way of making you melt. I didn't want it to end.

* * *

Pansy's POV

That filthy mudblood was kissing my Drakie Poo, I will get revenge. I'll get it so extreme she wouldn't ever be touching my Drakie again. She'll see!

* * *

Ron's POV

He… she… they… Hermione and the Ferret are kissing and not letting go of each other… looking like they're enjoying themselves. I feel sick with disgust and anger worse than a deatheater in Azkaban.

* * *

Harry's POV

Wow! I always knew there was going on with Hermione recently. She seemed happier and more alive. Now I see what's been going on. If what she has with Malfoy makes her happy then I will support her and have her back.

* * *

Ginny's POV

Awww, I knew they would make a great couple. They look great kissing and their babies will be beautiful. She is really lucky though, he looks like a wonderful kisser. Hmm…

* * *

Blaise's POV

Well this was half coming. He's got it good, Granger is hot.

* * *

Luna's POV

I always suspected sexual tension between them.

* * *

Neville's POV

Well this is awkward, why won't they let go? I think I'm going to faint.

* * *

Astoria's POV

They look great together I must say. I hope this makes Ron snap out of his love trance with Hermione. She is lovely but way too good for him.

* * *

Draco's POV

Kissing her was pure bliss. You never want to let go. But we have to as I think everyone is about as red as a beetle.

I finally pulled away but longed for more.

"Hermione, care to tell us what that was?" Weasley said exclaimed. He was so red I could cook on his face.

"Um… ok guys I wanted to announce something. Draco and I are a couple. And we know that we have to marry each other. But the thing is… we want to marry each other." Hermione explained. As I looked over everyone's expressions I was surprised.

Pansy was red with fury, Weasley looked right about to faint, Longbottom actually had fainted, Astoria was smiling, and Potter looked more surprised, Ginny was grinning widely, Blaise was smirking, and Lovegood looked like she was having a day dream.

"WHAT?!" Pansy exclaimed, "THE MUDBLOOD'S IMPERIOD HIM!"

"I have done nothing Parkinson, we just love each other." Hermione replied angrily. It was attractive…

"Hermione, if he makes you happy then I support you two. Just know that ok?" Potter said, he has surprised me by understanding. I will get past everything and try to make good with him. Just for my Hermione.

"You whore!" The Weasley exclaimed, "You're just a little mudblood whore!"

Oh no, he didn't just say that. Everyone gasped and Pansy just smirked. Hermione was frozen slowly she turned and walked out the great hall gracefully. But only we knew that she had broken into a run as soon as she wasn't visible.

I looked at the Weasel and punched him straight in the jaw, and ran after my love.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I was now on the floor of my bedroom sobbing my heart out. One of my best friends had called me the two things that broke me most. I wouldn't care if it was from anyone but Harry or Ron.

My whole night was crushed.

My door burst open and I saw Draco looking worried running towards me and pulling me into his lap, cradling me until my sobs turned into sniffs. He was the best and I am happy to have him.

"I'm so sorry about that Hermione. Even though I hate the Weasel I don't think he meant what he said. It was just his reaction to anger." He soothed me.

"But he said it, no matter if he meant it or not. He said that straight to my face." I replied breaking into sobs again. He rubbed my back in circles.

"I know… you know I love you right?" He said, and it made my stomach flutter.

"I do, and I love you too Draco, you're my rock." I looked him into his grey beautiful eyes.

He smiled and placed me on the couch.

"Ok, well I need to ask you something." He said his smile turning into a nervous smile.

I frowned in confusion, "Sure you can." I replied.

He leaned down on his right knee and I knew what was going on. My eyes widened.

"Hermione Jean Granger, You are beautiful, smart, cunning, brave, funny, nice, caring, kind, and I want you to be mine." He started; tears welled up in my eyes. "Even though we've been paired to get married out of a law, I have fallen in love with you. And in a short amount of time, I just know we are perfect for each other. I want you to be fully mine. So can you be my wife; the mother of my children? Will you marry me Hermione?" He asked.

"I love you Draco Malfoy." I said, "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" his face broke into a grin, he placed the beautiful diamond ring on my finger and I was officially engaged to Draco Malfoy. He picked me up and twirled me around. And finally he brought me to his lips. Life seemed perfect right now.

* * *

**A/N: I AM FINISHED THE BALL! I apologize deeply, I am truly sorry. I went through so much this amount of time. I will write more often. I will. I hope you liked this chapter. He proposed! I already know the next chapter and there is jealousy involved. Please review and tell me what you want me to add or do. I love everyone's opinions!**

**Love you all!**


	13. Jealousy

**Hermione Malfoy **

**Chapter 13: Jealousy**

**Hi guys, I'm updating faster now, I am really sorry and I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. I'm so sorry I missed some things. I had a really bad month; a lot has happened that's not exactly positive. Now I think things have gotten good and I have more time to write and just read dramione. Thanks for the reviews everyone and I'll try harder.**

**Disclaimer: I donut own anything (donuts are good)**

* * *

Hermione's POV

Last night was when Draco proposed to me. Afterwards we just spent the night laying on my bed and talking to each other. It was the best night of my life. It might sound cheesy and cliché, but I think Draco and me we're made for each other, but just couldn't see it. Now we're together and I hope nothing gets in the way of that.

I had almost forgotten the whole Ron ordeal until ii walked into the great hall, I walked towards Ginny and Harry as they saw me. With Ron sitting beside them, he looked guilty as hell. Even though what he said was never going to be forgotten, I understand that he hadn't gotten over me and I broke his heart in a way. But he also broke mine, so I don't think he should talk!

Everyone looked up at me as I sat on the bench, "Good morning." I smiled. This is way too awkward for my taste…

"Hello Hermione, I think Ron was going to tell you something." Ginny said, I wasn't an idiot, I know that he's going to apologize and thinks we're going to be the same again.

"Look Hermione, I hate myself for what I said to you. But you see, when you said you didn't want to be my girlfriend, I felt as though you needed time because of the war and everything. So I accepted it, but when I saw you with Malfoy, I felt as though you didn't want to be my girlfriend because I wasn't good enough. I think it's time I get over you, because you and Malfoy really seemed… in love." Then he pretended to gag. I smiled to myself. He was right, I treated him badly.

"I'm sorry too, I guess I was a little damaged by the war, but I knew there was never going to be an "us". I love you as my brother, as a best friend. But I couldn't think more of it. What you said to me can't be easily forgiven but we will work ourselves towards that direction, alright?" I asked.

"I think that'd be great!" And his goofy Ron smile appeared back to his face.

"Now that that's settled, let's eat." And I dug in.

* * *

Pansy's POV

That mudblood will pay; I can't believe she kissed my Drakie Poo. I looked across the hall to see the "golden trio" sitting together joyfully and eating their stupid breakfast. Apparently the Weasel has been forgiven by the looks of it.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head, I'll have to make her jealous, by kissing her best friend in front of her.

I stood and walked over to their table putting the dumb look on my face.

"Ronnie Kins, Here you are." I screeched, and then I took his face and smashed his lips against mine. I felt him frozen and I was about to vomit, but the Weaslette pulled me away.

"What the fuck Parkinson!" Weasley shouted. I looked over to the mudblood only to see her snickering. My plan hadn't worked.

"Ugh, you bloody Gryffindor!" I stomped back to the Slytherin table and saw everyone's eyes on me thinking I've gone mad. But the truth is I've been mad for a long time. And now I will stop at nothing to bring that Gryffindork Princess scum down.

I need a plan B, something so bad, death will be involved. I just smirked at my new found plan.

* * *

Draco's POV

Life is great right now. The war is over, my father's dead, last year of Hogwarts and I am marrying the love of my life. Nothing could get better.

It seems that Blaise thinks so too, as he can't stop talking about his girl, Luna. It's quite sickening but I know how he feels. My thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore's voice, "Good morning Pupils. I hope you all have had a wonderful time last night. I have some good news. The professors all have a great idea for a bonding exercise with your partners. You see, you all have to spend the whole day in a destination of your own choice in a different country. Places such as; Muggle London, Canada, America, Mexico, Hawaii, Russia, India and so on. Only you have to go to the muggle areas of these places as we have decided to mix this project with your muggle studies. You have to take a picture of the location you spend your time in and bring it back and will be graded. You have until noon to decide where to go and at lunch, we will call out your names. You will be given a muggle camera to take your pictures with. Have a good day" he finished.

This is great news! Hermione and I get to spend some actual time together.

I stood up to go get Hermione so we could decide where to go.

"Hello, Hermione are you finished your breakfast? I think we best go talk about our location." I suggested.

She smiled up at me and nodded, "Of course we should. Bye guys, see you at lunch." She stood up and we left the great hall.

"So Draco, where to? Hermione asked.

"Anywhere you want to go. I've been everywhere!" I replied.

"Ok, I sort of always wanted to go to Canada. One of my best friend live there and they had said so many amazing things I just can't help but want to go!" She explained. I have actually never been to Canada.

"Sounds good." That settled that then.

* * *

Hermione's POV

It was now time for lunch, which meant I'll be leaving soon for Canada!

We all ate in silence as the excitement was eating us up.

"So Ginny… where are you and Harry going?" I spoke up

"We decided on Hawaii, I'm feeling like a good tan, I'm as pale as the Slytherin over there." Ginny responded.

"That's great, how about you and Parkinson?" I asked Ron.

"Don't get me started. I wanted to go to Paris but she's making me go to Egypt. Not that I mind going there. But I've already been there." I feel bad for Ronald. It's not fair to him.

"Neville, I saw you with Astoria last night. What's going on?" I asked Neville who was silently sitting to my side.

"Oh, well I t-took the t-test and we got paired together. We've decided to go to Mexico." He stuttered, I think he's afraid because he is obviously aware of Ron and Astoria's relationship before this whole marriage law.

"I went to Mexico with my parents a while ago. It was a beautiful place." Suddenly the pain shot through my heart remembering that my parents aren't here anymore. It wasn't fair.

"Hermione are you ok? I'm sorry we made you remember." Harry said in a concerned voice.

"Oh, it's fine. It's not like I can live my life completely forgetting about my parents. It'll always be an obstacle. And I'm so sorry you had to go through it all in your childhood." Harry's situation was much worse than mine. I got to know my parents, but Harry doesn't even have any memories with them.

"All I can say is, that it gets better." He squeezed my hand in support. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Everyone, looks like Dumbledore is going to start!" Seamus hissed at us.

"Good afternoon everyone, as we announced this morning, we will be calling out your names. You will come up and be given instructions, the first group, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

Ginny and Harry stood and walked towards Professor McGonagall. A couple minutes later they came back to the table.

"So how did it go?" I asked on the edge of my seat.

"Great, nothing special really, they asked us where we wanted to go. And we said Hawaii, and then they told us to go to a certain location, and gave us some Hawaiian money. That's basically all there was." Ginny explained.

"Aright the next group would be Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore announced.

I stood up and went on down to mean Draco in the end of the hall.

* * *

Draco's POV

Hermione and I got all our stuff from McGonagall and went off to Canada.

We arrived at a place called Niagara Falls; it was a certain place in Canada where there were three huge waterfalls. It was incredible.

Then we were sent to a place called the CN tower which was apparently a tall tower built as a landmark in Canada.

We explored some other places and we were exhausted after 6 hours.

So we decided on coming to some place called the "mall". Hermione explained it is a place for buying anything you need. And I was on board, so we went to a mall named Fairview mall.

And now we are eating what Hermione calls fast food, McDonalds.

"This is so good; I missed eating fast food so much." Hermione murmured. I have to admit this does taste delicious.

"Ok, so Draco I asked two of my old friends to come meet us here. Are you fine with that?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, can't wait to meet them." I replied half sarcastic, thankfully she didn't catch it.

We ate and gathered our stuff to go meet Hermione's friends at a store named H&M.

When we arrived there were two boys standing in front of the H&M entrance waiting, about our age. Suddenly it hit me, Hermione's friends were- were boys! I stopped walking behind Hermione and just stood there frozen as she ran and threw her arms around one of them then the other. I felt a pang like someone shot a knife through my heart. It was a feeling I've never experienced before so I chose to ignore it. I slowly walked towards Hermione and her "friends". They were chattering excitedly and I felt this bad feeling growing.

"Hey Draco, these are my best friends from my childhood! This is Cole," She pointed towards a tall boy with blue eyes and curly short hair, "and this is Evan." She pointed towards a very tall boy with blonde hair and green eyes." They were both pretty handsome, so that feeling kept growing.

"Evan, Cole, this is my friend Draco." Hermione introduced. I became red, friend… she said friend…I'm her go damn friend? We're getting married and she calls me a friend. Suddenly I was furious with her, but I had to contain it because of her two idiot friends.

"Err, yes, nice to meet you two." I held out my hand and the Cole guy shook it and then the blonde bimbo.

"Ok, guys let's catch up on all these years." Hermione said.

* * *

Hermione's POV

I knew I had angered Draco by calling him my friend, but if I had told them he's my fiancé, they would've freaked and asked a lot of questions I wasn't prepared to answer. Plus I can't invite them to the wedding!

In the next couple hours, Cole, Evan and I just caught up. Draco was just hanging around and he was just quite. I am confused why he is acting so strangely.

While Evan and Cole were getting some ice cream Draco suddenly pulled me aside.

"Ow, what is it?" I grumbled.

Draco glared at me, "I don't like those two idiots, so let's just go back to Hogwarts."

My eyes widened at his demand, "What, why? First of all Draco, you will not talk to me like that and second of all they are my friends and I will do anything I want to do. Do you understand?" I hissed.

"Look, I'm sorry but I know what they are looking for Hermione, they want to shag you." He said. I gasped; Draco Malfoy is jealous, jealous… I can't believe it!

"Draco, are you jealous?" I smirked.

His eyes suddenly widened and so did my smirk, "N-no… why would you think that?"

I snickered, "You are jealous!"

His expression softened, "Fine, I'm jealous. Look Hermione, you're beautiful, smart, funny and just the whole package. And you say I'm your 'friend', it kind of got to me."

I frowned, "Draco, Cole and Evan were my best friends from the first day of kindergarten. And we are friends now, they have no interest in me because Cole has a girlfriend and Evan is married. Plus, I told them you were my friend because think about the complications of telling them I'm getting married. Have you ever thought that I can't invite them to our wedding? I love you and I'm getting married to you. I want you to know that."

His expression changed into embarrassment and happiness, "I'm sorry, I feel so stupid now. I love you too and don't forget that you're mine, nobody else's." he stated.

I just rolled my eyes and we walked back to Cole and Evan hand in hand.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, sorry about the late update, but I was confused as what to write. I was thinking about wrapping this story up with a couple more chapters, maybe four to six? What do you think about the jealousy? I'm sorry I didn't put too much detail about their trip. But it's four in the morning and I'm so extremely tired. **

**The next chapter will be Pansy getting in lots of trouble… Please review and give me any suggestions you'd like.**

**Also read my one-shot "countdown" on my account.**

**I've changed my name to WhenSadnessTakesOver so don't get confused by that. **

**I love you all; have a great march/spring break!**


End file.
